


The Other Son

by XFiles4ever1013



Category: Angst - Fandom, Conspiracy - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The X-Files RPF, XFiles - Fandom, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: #PlusOne, #XFPlusOne, #XFTHIS, Gillovny, Other, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFiles4ever1013/pseuds/XFiles4ever1013
Summary: David is nervous to see his other son again, the one he barely knows as he and Gillian work on #XFPlusOne.***IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THE THEORY THAT GILLIAN AND DAVID SHARE A CHILD TOGETHER IN REAL LIFE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.***This is a Fictional-Non-Fiction, meaning that some of this is based off of Fact, while others are based off Rumor & My Personal Take it On Things, aka Fiction.





	1. Seeing Him

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ***IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THE THEORY THAT GILLIAN AND DAVID SHARE A CHILD TOGETHER IN REAL LIFE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.*** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*** #GIllovny *(This story is Based on Rumors, Real Events and Opinions)*

The Other Son

chapter 1  


He could see it so clearly. He wasn't sure if anyone else could. He turned to look around him, scanning the scene for recognition but they were all glued to her and to the two boys by her side. Gillian always lit up a room with her presence and people always flocked to be around her. She was laughing gleefully and he was grateful that he was a foot away in distance. The last thing he needed was the dawning recognition that the eldest boy, was his.  
  
The boys were thrilled to see their mother after weeks apart from her. They were surrounded by their tiny mother who was pleased that she was going to work with her young sons before having to go fly back with the nanny to the boarding school she'd sent them too. Her eldest daughter Piper, was standing besides her mother, trying to keep her fidgeting younger brothers from interrupting their famous mother who was chatting away with the Chris Carter and others. The nanny stood off from them all, watching the reunion of Mother and Daughter with the boys, with Piper now working in the X-Files Art Department for the second year in a row. The nanny was unsure of what she should do and so she kept within reach but also attempted to stay out of the way. Gillian's gaze caught Davids and she nodded in his direction. He nodded back but decided to step further away, distancing himself but he wasn't sure why. They were going to be in a scene with the boys and he felt nervous, cowardice. David turned on his heels, trying to disappear a little further away from the bus set they would be filming at. Two years, it had been two years since he saw them for more than a few minutes by Skype and he was a bundle of nerves. This was all so different than when he and Gillian had been together. They'd been alone and happy as a couple free to be a family within the confines of their own immediate family and close friends. Here they were surrounded by people that had known them both for many years who were sure to notice the unique features of the boy but he was also worried. David had barely even been in Oscar's life. He didn't know what to say to him, really. They were pretty much strangers to one another.  
  
David turned and stepped away, sitting down in his director chair scanning the script as if he were reading it but his mind went back a few years when Gillian was laying in his arms, their combined kids were all tucked in their beds in the massive desert home they'd rented for their vacation. Gillian had turned to him and sighed heavily. She was feeling guilty though he knew she had no reason to be. For several years, she had believed wholeheartedly that Oscar had been Marks. Her ex-husband Julianne had been convinced that her baby was his. She hadn't been sure if Julianne or Mark was the father of her child. Mark had been their neighbor and she had left Julianne for Mark, having had sex with both men during that time-frame. When the news broke that she had no clue who the father of her child was, there was a string of paparazzi articles that had embarrassed her. She and Mark had ruled out Julianne based on the dates in which she'd had sex and the age of the fetus. Julianne had dropped his paternity request which had left only Mark as the father. What she hadn't even considered during that time was when she had needed to escape the mess that was her life, torn between her husband and her lover. She'd flown to L.A. to stay a few days with David, but she and David could never keep their hands off of each other for long. She'd flown back to London, trying to work things out with Julianne but soon after arriving, she had packed her bags and moved in with Mark.  
  
Gillian had told him that she had her suspicions on occasion that Oscar was his throughout the years but she had simply pushed those thoughts aside. It was actually Mark that had noticed that his once blond haired son looked suspiciously like her co-star. He had decided to have Oscar's DNA tested while she was away. The news was a major blow to him and their relationship. The test revealed that he was in no way the father of his eldest son. He was in fact Felix's father though. Mark became enraged and It caused a major rift in their relationship. He'd left long before her announcement that she had separated from him. At first Mark was still involved in the boys lives but at some point he began to see them less and less. Gillian had placed them in a boarding school just as she had when Piper was younger. That had the added benefit of freeing her up to work for months at a time away from home, knowing that they were well cared for. David had held her tighter as she cried in his arms. He kissed her lips as she openly wept. He'd sunk his head down into her neck, kissing it as he rocked her. They'd been sitting out on the back deck, up in the mountains, gazing out at the night sky at the mass of lights that dotted the cities below. He didn't blame her. He could never blame her. Neither of them could've even guessed it back then. And once he had become aware, they had become closer and were happy for years now. It didn't matter to David how it happened, just that it was and that there would always be a boy that he had with her.  
  
And so David found himself standing on set, staring at Gillian surrounded by her kids and he couldn't look away. The boys would be flying back to start school soon but until then they would extra's in the second episode of the limited season. He was nervous. Too much time had elapsed from the last time he saw him. They were like strangers, Oscar and himself, but he knew that with Gillian having purchased a new home near his he would soon be seeing him more frequently whenever she decided to escape the dreariness of the drab English skies for sunny California. He also knew that working together this season had awaken feelings within them both and that no matter who he was with or who she was with, he would always love her and always hope that they would one day get back together.  
  
As if she knew he was thinking about her, Gillian turned suddenly and her eyes met his. He glanced down at his feet and then noticed the boys were running in his direction with Piper hot on their heels. He stood up and smiled, ruffling their hair. And then David saw it. He could feel the eyes upon him and he scanned the set around him, noticing the stares of the crew. Mitch walked over to him, eager to greet Piper and the boys. Mitch placed his hand on Oscars shoulder, staring at him in a way he hadn't the last time he'd seen the boys. He then glanced up, nervously, his eye catching Davids. He cleared his throat and smiled back down at the boy. "Excited to be in the scene?"  
  
Oscar and Felix nodded their heads.  
  
"We're glad to have you both here. You've grown up quite a bit."  
  
The boys smiled as they shifted next to each other. Piper placed a hand on their shoulders. "They better behave."  
  
"As much as you did on set?", Mitch smirked.  
  
Piper grinned nervously. She'd grown up on the set of the original X-Files and had fond memories of both Mitch and David inbetween takes. Mitch glanced back to David, his eyes lingering which made David even more nervous.  
  
Piper sensed the tension between co-stars and so she shuffled her brothers off toward the food table to get a snack before filming. David turned to Mitch, speaking in whispered tones. "No one knows this..."  
  
Mitch chuckled. "It's hard not to know it. He's the spitting image of you."  
  
"I thought my son Kyd was starting to look like me," David said, glancing at the boys with their sister. "But, he looks more like me than Kyd does."  
  
"Yeah, he does," Mitch said, glancing over to where Gillian stood talking with the directors, her assistants and hair stylists. He saw that she was watching them.  
  
"Gillian kept them away from the press for so long. I was surprised when she allowed them to be seen in Italy."  
  
Mitch nodded. He had been protective of his own daughter when she was younger. "I guess you can't hide kids away for long."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
David peeked his eyebrows. "Who?"  
  
"The kids...Piper?"  
  
"They know," David whispered. "It's what broke up her and Mark."  
  
Mitch had more questions but he recognized that now wasn't the time. "At some point, David, it's gonna come out."  
  
David sighed. "Hopefully by then I can win her back..."  
  
Mitch nodded his head, not surprised in the least. "I want that for you both. I've wanted that a long time."  
  
"Life gets in the way..."  
  
Just then they both noticed Gillian walking up to them, dressed in a brown jacket and a burgundy blouse that assentuated her curves. The red wig looked so natural that David had nearly forgotten that it was a wig. She looked stunningly beautiful and for a second, his heart skipped a beat. "What are you two talking about?", she said, curiously.  
  
Oscar and Felix bumped into their mother's side. Oscar was almost as tall as she was. He stood next to her facing David. Mitch was even more shocked at the resemblance of them all. "Don't get full off this stuff," Gillian said to her sons, in a motherly tone, one of authority. "Piper, make sure they steer clear of any junk."  
  
Piper froze. "Ummm. Well, they had a few donut holes."  
  
Gillian looked defeated as she looked down at her two sons. It was obvious from anyone that saw them that they had different fathers. Felix looked identical to Piper, which meant, they looked identical to Gillian. Oscar, on the other hand, had David's height, shape of his head, hairline, ears, nose and build but with the softness of his mother's features. David looked at his son with pride but Oscar was cautiously watching him, saying nothing. He had wrapped his arm around his mother's waist, clinging to her protectively. Felix copied his brother, wrapping his arm around their tiny mother as well. She stood there proudly, her own arms gripping them around the shoulders.  
  
"This one," she said, with a smile. "He's my bodyguard," she said, squeezing Oscar's shoulders. "And this one," she said, looking down at the platinum blond haired Felix. "Is my little teddy bear."  
  
"Cute kids," Mitch added with a smile.  
  
David grinned as he looked at them.  
  
Chris Carter called to Mitch Pileggi. Mitch excused himself, leaving them alone.  
  
David turned to Gillian. "They are so much taller than the last time I saw them."  
  
Gillian glanced down at Oscar. "He has your height. He'll be taller than me by next year."  
  
David placed a hand on his son's head. "That's for sure."  
  
Oscar gazed up at him, as David moved his hand away. Shyly, Oscar buried his face into his mother's side. David looked unsure of what to say to the eleven year old. "We need to spend more time together," he finally spoke to them both. "Miller and West sure miss you guys."  
  
"Really?", Oscar said, peering out from his mothers jacket. David was always struck at how distinct his son's British accent was.  
  
"Yeah. They ask about you guys all the time."  
  
Piper returned to David's side. "West and I miss hanging out together. I haven't seen her in so long."  
  
"Then we'll have to make arrangements after filming."  
  
Piper and the boys looked disappointed. "That's months from now."  
  
Gillian glanced over to David. "Maybe it won't be so long...maybe we could make arrangements."  
  
"West will be spending her first year away at college and Miller will be in school, but I'm sure we could work something out."  
  
Gillian nodded her head. "They are his siblings, David. I think we forget that sometimes."  
  
David sighed and then looked over to Felix who looked confused. "Mine too?", Felix questioned.  
  
Gillian looked at Piper and then David. "Umm, no. Piper's dad lives here in Canada. Your dad lives in London and...", she said, lowering her voice. "This is Oscar's dad, remember?"  
  
"But it's a secret," Piper added. "Remember, just between us."  
  
"I know," Felix said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm talking 'between us'."  
  
Gillian grinned, amazed at how intelligent her children were. "For now though, we need to get ready for the scene. You both will be in the scene with me and David. But, we won't be playing me and David. We'll be playing Mulder," she said, pointing to David "And Scully," she said, pointing to herself.  
  
"So we are actors," Felix added.  
  
"Right."  
  
Oscar was still quiet, but he was studying David. David could feel his eyes on him and so he winked at his son. "With this being possibly the last X-Files season..."  
  
"It is the last," Gillian added. "I told you, I'm done."  
  
He continued, ignoring her. She'd said that before but he also realized that this time it might just be true. "You guys are pretty lucky to be in it. You will forever be apart of The X-Files."  
  
"I had an episode named after me," Piper bragged.  
  
Gillian shot her daughter a look and Piper grabbed her brothers hands. She wasn't a child anymore but her mother's 'eye' could still leave a lump in her throat. "I'll take them to meet my co-workers from the Art Department."  
  
"Don't go far. Chris is setting up the scene and will need them soon," Gillian called after them.  
  
David turned back to Gillian. "I hear there's two other kids that'll be with them."  
  
Gillian sighed in relief. "Good. It takes some of the pressure off of them."  
  
"He really does look like me," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Gillian smirked. "No matter what I do, I can't get rid of you. I'm basically raising a mini-you," she said, turning and walking away.

  



	2. Conversing is Underrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THE THEORY THAT GILLIAN AND DAVID SHARE A CHILD TOGETHER IN REAL LIFE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.***This is a Fictional-Non-Fiction, meaning that some of this is based off of Fact, while others are based off Rumor & My Personal Take it On Things, aka Fiction.

The Other Son  
Part 2

They were on the second take of the scene, seated on what was meant to look like a Greyhound Bus. Oscar was seated in front of David, with a little blond haired girl named Sarah who kept poking at him. Oscar spoke not a word, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. When the camera's had rolled, Felix was right on cue but it was the other two kids, belonging to members of the crew, who seemed to get in the way of the camera. David noticed how Felix was naturally drawn to acting, while Oscar was introverted, reminding him of himself. He tried to engage in conversation with him but Oscar would turn to his mother, unsure of what to say back. David would look defeated but it only made him want to try harder. He tried jokes which only gave him a partial grin out of the boy, and before he could try again, the director would restart the scene. Finally,after just eight takes, they were done. The boys, finally free to move around, ran with the other kids, jumping off the seats and racing around the set much to Gillian's dismay.

David turned to Gillian. "Can I see him tonight?"  
  
Gillian looked surprised. "Felix wouldn't do well without his brother."  
  
"Bring them both..."  
  
Her eyebrow peeked. "Bring them, as in, me?"  
  
"What are you afraid of?", he said. They both blushed. David cleared his throat. "Umm, you, the boys, and Piper, come over for a late dinner. We should be wrapped for today by six."  
  
"Just you?", she asked.  
  
David understood her meaning. "Yup, no one else but me. I've got a nice view, the boys would love it."  
  
They both turned to see Brick enjoying being rubbed down by both boys. Brick wagged his tail, smiling a wide doggy smile. He was in heaven.  
  
"Just dinner, no strings attached?"  
  
David looked hurt. "I think I owe it to him to spend some time with him, don't you think?"  
  
Gillian nodded her head. "Okay. Dinner, that's it"  
  
"I'm making no promises," he said, under his breath.  
  
Gillian shook her head. "David!"  
  
"We could do whatever the boys want to do."  
  
She thought about it and turned to look at the boys who were joined by the other two kids would were all rolling over on the floor imitating Brick. "He does need you," she agreed. "Okay."  
  
"Good. See you tonight," he said, as he stared into her eyes.  
  
Gillian was staring back at his bottom lip. She knew this visit with his son was more than just a visit. She was sure though that he wouldn't put any moves on her in front of the kids. It would confuse things for them. But she was sure from the way that David had been looking at her lately that he'd been thinking about it. It's something she thought of herself, far too often. It didn't help that the next episode they would be filming would require them to be in bed together. "Okay," she said, walking over and joining the boys who were surroundig Brick, who was panting on the floor, exhausted, as the kids played around him.  
  
David smiled at his dog and called to him. Brick raced to his side immediately. David knelt down and rubbed his dogs belly as he searched the perimeter of the set for his assistant that served as dog caretaker as well. He caught sight of her and motion for her to bring a leash. "You go on and go take care of your business," he said. "Go on..."  
  
Brick turned to the assistant and willingly allowed himself to be harnessed. David watched as Brick disappeared in the crowd.  
  
David pushed open the door of his apartment. He was exhausted having worked for eight straight hours on one of their shorter filming days. It had been a strenuous physical day and he wasn't able to recover as quickly anymore as he had in the past. He'd been wearing the Set's clothes for his character, Fox Mulder, on a daily basis which was something he normally didn't like to do, preferring t-shirts and jeans and his colorful shoe collection, which was exactly what he wanted to put on. He had showered and dressed in a Bright orange Pumpkin t-shirt and jeans and was searching for something to watch on tv when Bricks ears perked up. David stood up and walked to the door, peering out and seeing Pipers bleached blond head along with her mother, whose dyed blond hair was under a cap. The blonde was starting to fade, exposing the natural brown hair she was born with. He watched as she straightened the boys clothes and threatened them if they didn't behave. He chuckled and Gillian glanced up to the eye hole of the door. "David, let us in."  
  
He whipped the door open, a wide smile on his face. Gillian grinned back, she loved his smile. It was just one more thing she loved about David. He opened the door wide and ushered everyone in to his rooftop apartment at the top of a high rise building that overlooked the Vancouver city-scape, he was leasing during filming. Gillian was impressed with the massive apartment with rooms that could fit at least two hundred people with room to spare. She slipped her hat into her purse, as she toured the apartment with Piper, taking in the expanse of the minimalist design. The boys immediately barraged Brick who barked excitedly as they tossed him his toys and raced around them waiting for them to toss the toys back into the air again. Gillian and Piper were surprised at the deck but also reluctant to step out on the rooftop of a high rise. David recognized her anxieties. "We don't have to go out there if you don't want too."  
  
"Okay," Gillian smiled, seating herself in a chair, a distance from David. Piper sat down next to her.  
  
David offered them something to drink. "Water," Gillian answered.  
  
David looked disappointed. "I can make some really good smoothies."  
  
"I'll take a smoothie," Piper added. The boys eagerly agreed, racing to Davids side. He walked with them into the barely used kitchen and pulled out the fresh fruits and vegetables that he had stocked for him. Piper sat down at the bar stools at the counter while the boys washed their hands and helped David chop and add to the blender. David turned to look back at Gillian but she was on her phone.  
  
"Gilly," he said, with a tone that made her look up immediately. "Get over here."  
  
Gillian smirked and stood up, seating herself next to her daughter. The boys were enjoying themselves, chopping with fancy plastic knives that couldn't hurt them, as they tossed strawberries and pineapples, kale and anything they could find into the blender. David blended the concoction much to the delight of the boys who drank it down. David slammed a fruity drink down in front of Gillian and Piper, his eyes daring either one of them to say no. Reluctantly, Gillian drank the mixture.  
  
David was curious, he couldn't figure out her mood. She was being cautious, he knew that, but she was also extremely distant and he was bound and determined to figure out why.  
  
After a nearly hours debate over menus and food preferences, they all agreed on some food to be delivered. David's kids, West and Miller called, disappointed that they were missing the mini-family reunion, but David promised them they would figure out how to get everyone together again under the same roof before too long. The food arrived and David was able to convince Gillian to eat it out on the deck. She was laughing at his jokes even the ones that bombed with everyone else, which gave him hope. She was trying to enjoy herself while keeping an eye on her two young sons whom, she was sure, were looking for something they could tossed off the top of the roof. Gillian, in her stern motherly voice, warned the boys that if they dropped something off the rooftop, they could kill someone. The boys nervously stepped away from the edge and raced back to her side with Brick barking as he ran with them.  
  
After dinner, David retreated back into the living room. Piper could tell that he wanted to spend some time with her mom alone. She was never blind. She'd known even as a young girl that they had been in love with each other but she had long stopped trying to figure the two of them out. Piper found a movie that would entertain her brothers as David grabbed a cold bottle water for Gillian and a glass of wine for himself and motioned for her to follow him into a separate living space. He sat down on the leather sofa and patted the seat next to him. She sat down in a chair further away. He shook his head. "Gillian. What's the problem? Why so distant."  
  
She turned to look at the door that had been closed behind them. "I just don't want there to be any type of misunderstanding."  
  
He shook his head. "I wanted to spend time with you but we don't really get to do that without cameras around. And I wanted to see my son."  
  
"When we do spend time together," she whispered. "It ends up with our clothes coming off."  
  
David smiled. "That is the best way we work together," he said, wagging his eyebrows.  
  
Gillian smirked. "David. Our situations are, complicated."  
  
"Which has never stopped us before or even a week ago..."  
  
"Do we have to have 'the talk' again?"  
  
He raised his hand. "Fine. How's Oscar doing?"  
  
She let out the air in her lungs. "He's fine."  
  
"Does he...," he sighed. "Ever ask about me?"  
  
She lowered her eyes. "I think this all confuses him. I mean... Mark was his dad for most of his life and then suddenly, you were his dad and it made sense when we were together but now..."  
  
"He's eleven. I've barely spent any time with him. I don't know my own son," he said, frustrated. "With West and Kyd, if I don't see them, I talk to them on a regular basis. With Oscar...We don't speak. There's no communication there."  
  
"He's carrying around a secret," Gillian began. "It can't be easy on him, to know that his real father is not one he can even publically claim. I mean...this was a mess, David."  
  
"A mess of our own making."  
  
Gillian sighed. "I'm thinking of putting him into therapy. It's what I did with Piper when she was younger. It's helped me from when I was younger."  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll pay for it."  
  
"It's not about fiances."  
  
"Maybe it should be," he said. "I mean, we both are very well off, but maybe if I contributed something, anything, it would..."  
  
"Make you feel less guilty for not spending time with your son?"  
  
"It went both ways, Gillian. Neither one of us were thinking about his needs. We were thinking about our breakup."  
  
Gillian took a sip of her water. "Sorry, that wasn't fair. You are a good father to West and Kyd."  
  
"I want to be that way with him. We need to stop letting our personal lives and who we are with get in the way of that."  
  
"Okay," she said, softly.  
  
David sighed heavily. "I thought, maybe when we broke up, I'd just step back aways and see if things would change and then a month went by and then here we are. I didn't even know you were bringing him to the set today. We should at least communicate about him, if not anything else."  
  
"Legally, he is still Mark's son."  
  
David opened his mouth to say something but then closed it quickly.  
  
"So unless we go back to our Lawyers, David, and draft another agreement like we all signed with you and Tea and me and Mark...," she stopped and then shook her head. "I mean, maybe we could do a type of visitation arrangement now that he's older and can handle it, hopefully."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
The door flung open and Oscar came in, sitting on the arm of the chair his mother was seated in. "You were listening, weren't you?"  
  
Oscar shook his head. "No. But we could hear you shouting," he said in a distinct English accent.  
  
"We weren't shouting," she said, reassuringly. "Your dad just wants to see you more often, that's all."  
  
Oscar looked at David and was silent. David leaned forward and touched his shoulder. "What are you worried about?"  
  
Oscar turned to look in the doorway where Felix was seated on the floor next to Brick, staring in at them all. "My brother. I don't want him to be left out."  
  
"It's okay with me," David said. He glanced at Gillian. "Would Mark have a problem with Felix being around me."  
  
"Mark really isn't involved in these things."  
  
David nodded his understanding. "I take your sister and your brother to the islands at least once a year. Would you like to do something like that?"  
  
"YEAH!", Felix screamed.  
  
Oscar looked concerned. "What about mum?"  
  
Gillian looked at David and then focused on her eldest boy. "What about me?"  
  
"Will you be there, mummy?"  
  
Gillian glanced over to David. "No, He wanted to spend time one on one with you."  
  
"And West and Miller," David added.  
  
"Can't mum come with us?"  
  
Gillian shook her head no. "Too public."  
  
David sighed. "We'll figure things out."  
  
Oscar looked down at his mother and then at his father and he smiled. David stared at him in amazement. His son looked identical to him. He smiled back at him. "Alright."

  



	3. It Ain't Dirty if it's Done in the Dark

The Other Son  
Part 3  
  
David glanced at the clock, it was well past midnight, when he heard the front door slam close and his bedroom door creak open and quickly close. He turned to see her dim shadow as she crept across his room. "Practicing for episode three?"  
  
"David," she said, nervously. "Don't make me regret this," she said, slipping into the bed with him.  
  
"They asleep?", he asked.  
  
"Piper's boyfriend called, wondering where she was. So, she went to her own apartment and took the boys."  
  
He looked surprised, as he pushed the blankets away and crawled towards her. "Really?"  
  
He was bare chested with only a pair of black boxers."I was wondering how I could sneak into the guest bedroom without the kids knowing it."  
  
Gillian watched as he crawled over her. "We're too loud, you and me. I guess Piper had a pretty good idea about what might happen between us so she wanted to spare the boys."  
  
David stared into her eyes. "You made it clear earlier that you didn't want..."  
  
Gillian placed her lips on his. She pulled back and stared up into his eyes. "Shut up, David and fuck me."  
  
"Ummm," he said, kissing her lips. "This is a pleasant surprise."  
  
Gillian pulled back to look at him. "If our characters are going to get more intimate, I don't want to be horny."  
  
"You make me horny all the time. And we don't start filming the next episode until next week," he said, taking her blouse off and tossing it to the side of his bed. "If we do it now, how will that help you next week from being horny?"  
  
"We both know that we need to fuck in order to get through some scenes. I think the fans can tell when we're not fucking, David. It throws our intimacy off on screen."  
  
They both chuckled as he warmed his hands over her delicate skin. She was skimming her hands along the stubble of his cheek, touching and nipping as she went.  
  
David had stripped her of her bra and was tweeking and twisting one nipple in his hand as he sucked heartily on the other. "So this is for the fans?", he grinned.  
  
Gillian grinned back at him, as she wrapped her hand around his hardened penis. "Yeah...for them," she giggled. "And not because I can't come near you without wanting to do this," she said, sliding down his body and freeing his cock from his boxers. She wasted no time in slipping the tip of his rock solid penis into her mouth. David moaned. "We're dedicated. We'll do anything for the fans," he groaned.  
  
Gillian encased his penis in both of her hands as she began to deep throat his enormous cock. She could only put in a quarter of his throbbing cock down her throat, he was too large, too endowed. David on the other hand was always thrilled with her skills. He could only thank his lucky stars for having been with a woman like her in the first place. No one even came close to her.  
  
Gillian was surprised to find herself laying on her back as David opened her to him. He plunged his tongue into her, dipping into her dripping sex, his tongue piercing into the inner tunnel. She squealed as he licked his way back up to her clitoris and then pulled the soft bud into his mouth with his teeth, nipping at it lightly which caused her to soar. He pressed her back down and began to slurp and drink in all of her juices as she began to shatter into a million pieces. David couldn't hold out any longer and so he flung his boxers onto the floor and opened her legs even wider. She was lethargic, panting as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. David held his throbbing cock in his hand and then plunge inside of her, pushing against her cervix. He was sure through the years he had relocated it within her. He grinned at the thought.  
  
Gillian gripped his arms as he pulled out half way and then plunge back in, her back sliding until her head hit the headboard. "Wow...Someone missed me," she said.  
  
"You have no idea," he said, taking a moment to suck on a hardened nippled.  
  
Gillian braced herself for what she knew would be a full onslaught. He was going to pound her for all he was worth. There was times when David was gentle and there were times when he could be fierce. She knew that when they were done, she would feel it for days afterwards, which was often what he wanted, a reminder of what he could do to her. The thought made her wetter. "Harder."  
  
David remembered when he first aggressively fucked her. They'd had sex multiple times and for many years by that time. He had always been so delicate with her assuming from her petite form that she was fragile. But, he then realized that Gillian liked it hard and deep. Not all the time, but there were moments when she would take whatever he gave her, for as long as he gave it to her. He could feel himself growing inside of her, getting harder, if that was even possible.  
  
"God, you are incredible," he said, as he shifted, lifting her leg over his shoulder and he began to dive into her, slamming to the hilt with each thrust.  
  
Gillian was close. She could feel the tingly sensation of an orgasm and she could tell from the way he was speeding up and the way she was holding on to the headboard for dear-life that he was close too. She removed a hand from the headboard and slipped it into the moistness of her pussy. With just one flick of her finger, she was screaming out his name, her breath taken from her as her head flew back and her eyes closed. She was in ecstasy.  
  
David slowed to watch her, he was panting hard and sweat was dripping down over him, pooling onto her stomach. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her mouth was hung open, her eyes fluttering, her nipples hard and at attention, with their combined sweat coating her skin, he began to move again. He thrust into her, making every single entrance count. He could feel the tingling in his balls and he knew he would be cumming hard. And with that, David plunged deep inside her as he erupted. David screamed her name, as he continued to pump until he could do no more. He was still encased inside of her as he laid his head on her shoulder. "WOW."  
  
"WOW, is right," Gillian said. "Reminds me of David circa 1993 thru 1996, maybe."  
  
David and Gillian erupted into giggles. "Ummm," he said, as he reluctantly slipped out of her. He laid down beside her and reached for the blankets, pulling them up to cover them. "If I die, I want to die doing that. They said, die doing what you love. That's what I love. Being inside of you."  
  
"I don't think I can keep my eyes open," she sighed.  
  
"We have to be back on location at five a.m," he turned to see she was already asleep. David turned to his device. "Alexa, set the alarm for 4 a.m."  
  
He then laid back down, scooting over until he was spooning her. He closed his eyes and it was lights out.

  



	4. Love as Deep as Water

The Other Son  
  
Part 4  
  
Gillian stared at the script unable to concentrate. She'd glanced up at David who was seated with Dean Haglund and the other actors across from her at a card table set up for their catered meals, as they waited for the set up of the scene. David was cheerful, grinning from ear to ear. It was almost embarrassing, she thought, with a smirk. David was so cute when he'd gotten laid. She buried her smile in the script, as she tried to push the image of their love-making out of her mind and concentrate on her lines. Piper had messaged her that she was bringing the boys with her to work on set and she was eager to see them. It was just a few days before they would fly back to London to start an entire half of year of school.  
  
David knew he was grinning from ear to ear but he couldn't help himself. Not only had he gotten laid, he had gotten laid with HER and not only that, but he could tell from the way that Gillian walked that she was sore and he had a sense of pride about that. Call it childish, call it whatever you like, he didn't care. He couldn't help wanting to beat his chest that he had done that. His eyes caught hers and he smirked as she rolled her eyes, and his smile got even wider.  
  
After the fifth take, a scene where they had to walk up the stairs and fight off a few men, they retreated to their separate trailers to catch up on sleep, after all, they hadn't had much of it the night before. There was a knock on David's trailer. He kept his eyes closed but screamed out, "COME IN." He was stretched out on the sofa, trying to rest his stiffened limbs. David shot up when someone landed on his stomach. "OHHH!", he said, staring up at the grinning face of his son with Felix standing beside him and Brick leaning on the sofa as if he were one of the boys.  
  
"Well, hello."  
  
"Hi!", Oscar said.  
  
"What a surprise. A wonderful surprise," he said, tickling his son, making him laugh a full-throated laugh for the very first time in a long time.  
  
Felix waited patiently for his turn and David started tickling him too as both boys giggled. Brick waited for his turn, barking to remind his human that he was waiting too. David rubbed his dogs head and Brick panted happily. David was sure that Brick thought he was one of the kids. "I'm glad to see you both," David said. "Where's your mom?", he said, expecting to see her  
  
"Can we hang out with you today?"  
  
"Sure. But your mom and I are still filming."  
  
"Can we do something when you're done filming?", Oscar asked.  
  
"Well, what would you like to do?"  
  
The boys turned to each other and whispered among themselves as David sat up and looked at them, a wide grin on his face. "We'd like," they said, with English accents. "To go to Playland."  
  
"Playland?"  
  
"YES!", Felix said. "Piper said she'd take us when we first got here but she still hasn't taken us."  
  
"It'll be tricky but we can do that."  
  
Oscar studied his father's face. "With mum?"  
  
"Ah no. Just me and you."  
  
Oscar turned to Felix. "Mum is too famous."  
  
David laughed. "I'm kind of a big deal myself there."  
  
Both Oscar and Felix stared at him wide-eyed. "Never mind," David chuckled. "Alright. That's where we'll go."  
  
The boys jumped up and down excitedly shaking the trailer. There was another knock on the door before it was flung open. Gillian walked in, dressed casually in her Scully attire. "There you are. You'd think you'd come to see your mother first."  
  
"I came to see my dad!", Oscar said, proudly.  
  
Gillian glanced over to David. "You're right," she sighed. "You are right."  
  
"He's taking us to Playland."  
  
Gillian stared at David. "He is??"  
  
David shrugged his shoulders. "It was their idea."  
  
"And you said yes without asking me?", she said her voice raising slightly.  
  
David stared at her. "Gillian, he's my son. I wanted to take..."  
  
She raised her hand. "Sorry. I'm used to being the only parent."  
  
David patted the seat next to him. She sat down and leaned back. "Perhaps I can see about renting it out after it's closed. Would you come with us then?"  
  
Gillian thought about it. "Maybe I could wear a wig, in case, the papparrazi gets wind of it. "  
  
"I could wear one too."  
  
Gillian chuckled. "You, wear a wig?"  
  
"I've had lots of roles where I had to wear wigs. Denise for example."  
  
"Ah!", Gillian said. "What color would your hair be?"  
  
David grinned. "Maybe I could be a red head."  
  
Gillian erupted into laughter with David and the boys joining in. She stood up, heading for the door. "Have your assistant make the arrangements and I'll talk to the stylists and see if they can find us two wigs."  
  
David whipped his phone out. "Alright. It's a plan."  
  
Gillian turned to her sons. "David and I have just ten more minutes before we have to go back on set. I expect you back with the Nanny at that time, alright?"  
  
"Yes, mummy."  
  
She closed the door behind her, leaving David with the boys. He snapped his fingers. "Let's go take Brick for a walk. "  
  
The boys immediately grabbed at the dog leash that was hanging by the door. Brick looked confused as he sat, watching them as they pushed each other, both trying to pull the leash off the wall. David removed the leash and harnessed Brick. He opened the trailer door and the boys followed him. They walked along the perimeter of the set with Oscar walking beside him. He was grateful that the warehouse location was private and that he could freely walk with his mini-me. As they walked, Felix picked up rocks, tossing it in front of them. The director waved to David, letting him know he was needed. David placed a hand on his sons shoulder and walked them to where the Nanny was waiting. David turned to the boys. "If I can't get Playland opened up tonight, we'll do it this weekend and we'll do something else."  
  
"You promise?", Oscar asked.  
  
David looked into the identical face of his son. "Oscar, I owe you so much," he said. "Yes, I promise."  
  
Oscar looked down shyly, reminding him of Gillian. "Okay."  
  
"Okay," David said, patting his sons shoulder. "See you boys later on."  
  
The Nanny waved to David as she gathered the boys and walked with them towards their mother's trailer.  
  
There was another five hours of filming but when they were done, David pushed open the heavy metal door out into the dusty parking lot of the abandoned warehouse. He was greeted by two wide eyed boys and the Nanny. "Looks like we have to go with Plan B. It's pretty late and my assistant said that Playland was a no go. So, sorry but what could we do instead?", he asked.  
  
"Ice Cream!", Felix answered immediately. "It's been a long time since we had ice cream."  
  
Oscar on the other hand thought about it for a second. "Can we go to the beach?"  
  
David broke into a large smile. "You are my son," he grinned. "Sure."  
  
David looked up as the heavy metal door swung open and Gillian stepped out into the sunlight. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust before walking over to them with her hands behind her back. "So, David, are we going to Playland?"  
  
David shook his head no. "They wouldn't do it. We decided to go to the beach instead."  
  
"Their bathing suits are back at the house," Gillian added. "My beach is Private. Just myself and my neighbors have access to it."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he smirked. "But, I actual don't have a bathing suit. It's been awhile since I have been to the beach. I've been hitting the gym this stint in Vancouver, " David said. "We'd have to stop somewhere and get me one."  
  
"Well, this seems pretty silly now," she said, pulling two wigs out from behind her back. The boys snatched them and placed them on their heads. Gillian pulled out her phone and snapped photos of the boys posing with brown and red wigs. "That's adorable," she grinned. "I need to send this Piper."  
  
"Will you be wearing a bikini?", David said low enough for only Gillian to hear.  
  
"Are you wearing a speedo?", she said, wagging her eyebrows, mimacking David.  
  
"Hmmm," he said, in a low throated reply. "I will if you will."  
  
Gillian blushed and then snatched the chocolate brown wig off of Felix, placing it on her head. David grabbed the red wig from Oscar and followed Gillian by placing it on his head. David smirked. "A red speedo might clash with my red hair."  
  
Gillian giggled. "I don't care if its red, blue, black...as long as it's a Speedo."  
  
David huffed playfully. "FINE," he said, looking down at the boys. "Let's get Brick and get out of here."  
  
"Can we still get ice cream?", Felix asked.  
  
"Sure, we can," David answered.  
  
Gillian shook her head no. "If you mean frozen yogurt, than yes, you can."  
  
Gillian, followed David, through the maze of crew cars on the gravel parking lot. She grabbed Felix's hand but then pulled out her phone, dialing her daughter's number. She spotted Piper at a semi-truck helping the crew load the props for the current episode and hung up her phone. Piper waved to them as she made her way over to them.  
  
"We're going swimming at the house. You coming?"  
  
Piper glanced at her phone. "Sorry, mom. I'm still working but maybe afterwards, Mike and I can meet you there?"  
  
Gillian spoke. "Tell Mike to bring some beers."  
  
David looked surprised. "Who's Mike? " he asked.  
  
"He's my boyfriend. I might have to drag him kicking and screaming to this though. We got to the beach all the time and he's kind of bored with it."  
  
Gillian crossed her arms. "What's wrong with our beach?"  
  
"It's empty," Piper answered. "We like going with our friends to the other beaches."  
  
"The other beaches are crowded and I'm sure someone would recognize us even if we wore the wigs. And we're certainly not going to the topless beach."  
  
Piper cupped her mouth, grinning from the disappointed look on David's face. Gillian stared at him until he recovered. "You good?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I'll be fine."  
  
Piper scoffed. "David, you've seen her naked before."  
  
"PIPER!", Gillian said, glancing around her, but there was no one near them.  
  
Piper pointed to her brother. "Mom, obviously."  
  
Gillian rolled her eyes. "Anyway...What time will you both be there?"  
  
"We'll be there in about another hour or so."  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
Piper headed off to finish her job and David trailed behind Gillian who walked ahead of him with the Nanny and the boys, heading for the cars. He couldn't help but notice the way Gillian's hips swung when she walked. He was always fascinated at how despite her height, she always commanded a presence. But David, had to admit to himself, he was mostly enjoying the view.  
  
Gillian's island Vancouver home was just as David remembered, with Nelson racing around as Brick chased him. He had been grateful in the past that their dogs got along. It made their relationship easier. David glanced around. The kids had only been there a few days with their mom but had made their presence known, with toys and books strewn around the home. It had a kid-friendly lived-in kind of feel. Gillian seemed upset at the mess, even if it was just a small amount, as the Nanny raced around, trying to straighten it up.  
  
David sat down comfortably, smiling as he looked around. "Gillian, its not a big deal. You have kids..."  
  
"I also PAY a housekeeper and a Nanny, " she fumed.  
  
David stood up and placed a hand on her arm. "Gil, it's okay," he said, witnessing as his voice calmed her down. She turned and stepped back away from him, conscious of the boys watching them carefully. "Go get changed into your bathing suits."  
  
The boys took off at record speed, heading for their rooms to change. David stood up and stared out of the windows to the coastline, which provided the privacy Gillian desired and shielded them from nosy onlookers who were vying for a glimpse of her or her kids. But the outskirts of the island had become especially popular during the first reboot, where he was spotted jogging on the public beaches. Most, had rightly guessed that he was living with Gillian nearby at her home. He remembered that time fondly, for the various places he and Gillian had 'christened' on land and water.  
  
Gillian disappeared as David waited, unsure of what he'd wear to the beach but she suddenly reappeared, with a red speedo in her hands. David chuckled. "This is NOT the one from the fan that you took that cock picture of, mimacking me, right?"  
  
Gillian smiled. "No. This is one of the ones that I bought that I was going to have you model for me back then."  
  
David grabbed it and held it up. "Didn't I model like a white one and a black one. I think the white one was the one that you mistakenly showed the entire world on James Corden."  
  
Gillian smiled shyly, guiltily. "What do you mean, mistakenly?"  
  
"You did that on purpose?", he feigned shock.  
  
Gillian smirked. "No, it was a mistake but one that I didn't regret."  
  
Oscar and Felix stood watching them. "Are you getting back together?", Oscar asked.  
  
Gillian turned towards her sons. "David and I have been friends for well before Piper was born. We've known each other a long time."  
  
Oscar walked up to them both. "Why can't you be together again? Like when you used to live with us."  
  
David sighed and placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "That was nice, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your mom and I will always love each other. I've loved her for twenty five years."  
  
"Twenty five years?", Oscar exclaimed.  
  
"That's a LONNNNGGGG time, " Felix added.  
  
"Yes, it is," she agreed. "But..."  
  
"But," David added. "No matter who we are with, that won't change the fact we will always love each other."  
  
Oscar looked defeated but David patted his back and he warmed up.  
  
"Let me and your mom get changed and then we'll be ready to hit the beach."  
  
"You ready to go swimming?", Gillian asked them.  
  
"YESSSSS!!!", the boys screamed.  
  
"Hurry up, Mummy!", Oscar said, impatiently.  
  
"Okay," Gillian said, turning towards her bedroom. David followed her without even a thinking. He closed her bedroom behind him. Gillian gasped. He was standing at the door. "Why are you in my bedroom, David?"  
  
He held up his hand. "I know you weren't expecting me to come in here. But, it was honestly out of habit. It was habit."  
  
"David, the boys...I don't want them getting confused."  
  
"Let me just get dressed and I'll give you some privacy."  
  
He could tell when the realization hit her and so she turned and began to strip out of her clothes as David watched. He could feel himself hardening and he had to stop himself from getting turned on. David forced his eyes down to his own clothes, and began to strip until he was naked. When he looked up, Gillian was dressed in a two piece bikini that gave him an eyeful. All his brain registered was that it was creamy white Gilly skin. Gillian was staring herself at David's massive chest with a small patch of soft hair and his dark fleshy muscles and his non-bendable cock that was at near full mast and growing at attention every second. They stared at eachother, practically dripping of lust but there was a pounding on the door as the kids waited for them to come out. David quickly softened and tucked himself into his speedo. Gillian draped a beach cover over herself, along with a few towels and then followed David out of the door with the boys in tow to the beach.  
  
Gillian had a custom built semi-enclosed wooden beach house on heavy duty stilts situated in the sand right on her beach which shielded her and her guest from the direct sun when they grew tired of the water or roasting in the sun on the beach. It was large enough to house six people with chairs and hammocks that were anchored to the walls with an wide open view of the ocean and with rooftop slats that allowed enough sun to penetrate but still offered shade. Oscar and Felix were seated on the beach with plastic shovels, burying Piper's boyfriend Mike as they both sunbathed. Nelson and Brick were wore out from all the excitement and were cuddled up together at David's feet. Gillian was deep in sleep in a hammock, rocked by the strong winds from the coast. David sat down next to her. He wanted nothing more than to curl up beside her but he had to keep watch on the boys. Oscar noticed he had sat down and grabbed his father's hand, pulling him out of the beach house to the waters.  
  
"Will you toss us into the water?"  
  
"Not without some safety precautions."  
  
David grabbed their safety vests from the nook on the side of the beach house and then fastened both boys. They padded their way through the gritty sand to the water and David entered the chilly waters. He picked up Oscar first and tossed him in as the boy squealed and grinned. David grabbed Felix and tossed him in as well. David glanced up noticing an awoke and nervous Gillian staring back at him from the hut.  
  
"I've got them," he said, as one boy climbed on his shoulders in the water and the other boy hung onto his arms, begging him to dunk them into the water.  
  
Gillian watched and listened to the giggles and cries of glee from her sons and she could feel a massive surge of love for all of them. Piper sat down next to her mother. "Tell me again, why you and David can never work out?"  
  
Gillian shook her head. "Moments like these, I can't remember why..."  



	5. Relatedness

The Other Son  
Part 5

David was laying alone in his apartment with Brick in a dog bed beside him. He kept tossing and turning, completely unable to sleep. He sighed and then grabbed his phone alongside his bed and logged on to Instagram, searching for photos of her. He smiled as he gaze upon her and sighed heavily, feeling a tiny needle pierce his heart as he realized that she along with his son was over there and he was here. He could still feel his raisin-like feet from the salt water of the ocean. It had been a magical day and he hadn't wanted it to end.

There was a ding on his phone and so he clicked the message from his daughter West. "Can we fly out there? We want to see them too," a message sent from the JFK Airport he noticed.

"When is your flight arriving?", he texted, his willful daughter.

He read the return text with a several emoji's he didn't recognize. He typed slowly into his phone, erasing and starting over several times. There was a reason he barely texted. His fingers were too big for the tiny buttons. He finally returned the text. "What does that mean?"

Giving up, David dialed his daughter's number. He was not surprised when his son, Kyd Miller answered. "Hey Dad. It was going to be a surprise."

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I checked my bank statements and saw tickets to here, now would it?"

"We haven't seen them in a long while. Mom said it was okay for me to join West and come to see you and them."

"I'd like that," he sighed. "Oscar hasn't seen you in about two years."

"What's he look like now?", Kyd asked.

"Like you and your sister. He's getting tall. He has dark hair and eyes and he's very quiet. He loves his brother and is very protective of him and his mom. We were at the beach tonight, all hanging out at Gilly's beach. We had a good time."

"You'd think she'd minded if we went back to her beach, like we used too? So we can all be together."

"I'm sure she'd love it. She loves you both, you know that."

West snatching her phone back from her younger brother's grasp. "Are you mad? I wanna see my baby brother."

"Nawl, I'm not mad," he said, tiredly. "I'm glad you thought of it."

"We just figured, we don't want another two years to go by before we get to see him again."

"I understand," he said, yawned. "So what time do you land?"

"We'll be there at 5 am. We'll be boarding in just a few minutes."

"Okay. That's perfect. My day doesn't start tomorrow until seven pm. We're filming a night scene. I'll pick you up. I'm message Gillian that I'm coming back over tomorrow but you can surprise her. Maybe we can all go somewhere for lunch."

"Okay. Gotta go, Dad. We're boarding now. Love you. See you soon."

"Love you too. Be safe. The both of you."

He messaged Gillian and sat his phone back down at his nightstand. He was on the cusp of sleep when she returned with a Happy Face emoji. This, he understood. Soon, he was deep in sleep.

The morning came and David was a nervous wreck as he stood at the airport terminal waiting for the docked plane to release his kids. Streams of people were pouring out but he still hadn't caught sight of the ones he wanted to see. He was sporting tinted sunglasses and wearing one of his favorite bright colored shirts and matching shoes and jeans. He looked like a bit of Malibu in Vancouver, like a tourist that made the locals laugh. His sunglasses often made it hard for people to determine his identity albeit for the most die-hard fan. He was grateful that he hadn't run into any at that moment, not because he didn't appreciate his fans, but because he hadn't seen his kids in months and he was eager to see their faces alone. He spotted West first, who dropped her bags and raced into his arms. She was a daddy's girl and his first born and there was a special place in his heart for her alone. He saw his second child, Kyd picking up his elder sister's luggage and he waited with West who had wrapped her arms around his waist. Kyd dumped his sisters stuff and shot his sister a look before wrapping his arm around his father. They hugged, patting each other on the back. David smiled at his kids, who looked more a like each day, but with hints of their mother. He was starting to see himself more and more as they aged. They were certainly Duchovny's. He grabbed their luggage, showing off to his son that he was still muscular and well made as he neared sixty, and shuffled with them to where he could flag down a cab and escape to home easily enough.

After dropping off their bags and refreshing themselves, they headed the familiar route to Gillian's home. The door opened and West and Kyd were greeted with a hug by Piper who had stayed the night with her boyfriend Mike before he'd left for work. David lingered behind them, enjoying the interaction between an older Piper who often forgot her age when around West. They were both adults now and had so much to catch up on. The moment West spotted Oscar, seated at the counter, eating his breakfast beside his brother, she let out a loud shriek and ran to his side, layering him with kisses all over until he screamed out he couldn't breath. She did the same thing to Felix who had always been more affectionate. Kyd hugged his brother and then hugged Felix. David was grateful that his kids always included Felix in anything that they did. Oscar and Felix were shocked to see them. They jumped down from their seats, having abandoned their cereal, and were pulling on their eldest sisters arms and being lifted like weights up in the air by Kyd Miller. David listened from the doorway at the excited chatter from all of the kids.

David looked around for Gillian but she was no where to be found. He pointed towards the bedroom. "Is she?"

Piper nodded. David walked towards the bedroom and knocked but he heard no answer. He cracked the door open and could see her fading blond hair tucked under the covers. He crept towards the bed and sat down on the side. She made no move. He toed off his shoes and pushed aside the blanket and spooned up to her. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and then she relaxed into him as she muttered something similar to his name. They were both exhausted. They were older now and the filming schedule was a little harder than it used to be on their minds and bodies and playing for hours on the beach with two young kids was enough to knock anyone out. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The door crept open and David could feel someone shaking him awake. He turned over on his back to see five sets of eyes staring back at him. "What time is it?"

"You've been asleep for two hours," West said. "I thought we were going out to lunch?"

David's eyes fluttered rapidly. "Lunch?", he said, droggy.

"Yeah, we're starving!", Felix said.

Gillian's eyes began to open. She turned to her side to see David in bed with her and all of their kids staring at them. "What's happening?"

"You fell asleep together."

"We did?", she said, sitting up, her hand resting on David's stomach. "West. Kyd. You're here," she smiled, opening her arms to them.

They walked around to the other side of the bed and hugged her. Gillian turned to David. "You told me you were coming back and we were going out to lunch, you didn't tell me they flew in. What a great surprise."

Gillian turned then to David, confusion still on her brow. "David? How did you..."

David looked embarassed as he stood up and stretched. They watched as he slipped his shoes back on. "Okay, Let's give your mom some time to get ready. What do we want to eat?"

"PIZZA!!!", the youngest two screamed.

The other three looked dismayed.

"I'm a Vegan," West answered

"I'm a Vegetarian," Kyd added.

"I still eat meat, but I eat on the healthier side," Piper spoke.

David was ushering them all out of her bedroom door but Gillian called to him. "David?"

He closed the door and then turned back to her. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. "I saw you sleeping and I got really sleepy."

"So you crawled in and spooned up to me?", she said, in disbelief.

He sighed. "You feel good," he admitted. He glanced down at his feet, feeling defeated.

She smiled and stood up and kissed him on the lips. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

David broke out into a curved smile.

"And what a surprise," she added. "Oscar getting to see his siblings. Thank You."

"It actually wasn't me. They decided on their own to come."

She stood back on her tiptoes and kissed him once again. "Let me get showered and changed, okay."

"Sure," he said. "I'll be out there."

"Or," she said, pointing to the chair in her bedroom. "You could wait right there."

David smiled and then sat down in the chair. He watched as she disappeared and he could hear the shower turn on. It took all his strength not to go in there but he knew that wasn't what she wanted. When she returned, she was covered in a soft fluffy white robe. He watched as she stripped it off and began to lotion her body. David knew she wasn't preforming a strip tease of any kind for him, she was just dressing in front of her lover, but he couldn't help but shift in his seat. His pants were tightening and he knew she knew it. She turned to look at him, a sly smile on her lips.

"You play dirty," he sneered.

Gillian giggled as she dressed. "I'm innocent."

He huffed. "You are in no way innocent."

She tied her shoes and then looked up at him. She was dressed casually but he hadn't noticed what she was wearing in the least. She grabbed his hand and they walked hand and hand out the door.


	6. Memories are for those That Have Them

The best part about Vancouver was that they could go out in public without paparazzi hounding them but also they could easily find an out of the way, Mom and Pop Diner that they could eat at in peace. He had his sunglasses on and Gillian had her hat, but unless you knew who they were, they looked like a normal couple out with their five kids. They were half way through their meals when West and Kyd had broke out into a series of funny stories involving their dad. He was a goof in all the stories and that was met with equally funny stories of Gillian from Piper.

David couldn't help but stare as Gillian laughed. Her laughter was distinct and could make just about anyone smile. It always reminded him of that Bruno Mars song he listened to remind himself of her. "And when you smile...The whole world stops and stares for a while " If he ever met Bruno, he'd ask him if he were writing that song about her.

Gillian stared back at him and then reached out her hand beneath the table and squeezed it. She was howling with laughter at West's stories but her hand was in his. David knew he shouldn't read anything into it but his heart was soaring and he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. He knew in the end his heart would be broken. It's what they did. His mind was telling him to stop but he wasn't listening.

But then, David's attention turned to his youngest child, Oscar, who had a look on his face that reminded him of his mother. He was upset and close to tears, despite everyone around him were laughing and sharing stories. David stood up and pulled Oscar to his feet. He shot a look at Gillian and she grabbed Felix's shoulder, sitting him back down. "But, Mum..."

She gave her son a stern look. "This is between him and his dad."

David held his sons hand as he pushed opened the screen door of the restaurant and they walked over to the picnic table. He sat down, his back to the table, and his legs stretched out in front of him. Oscar sat down with space between him, kicking at the pebbles beneath their feet. David looked at his son and noticed that his face and neck were red with tears streaming down his cheek. He grabbed him up and pulled him into his lap, holding him close as the boy sobbed. He waited until Oscar's tears had turned to soft sniffling and then he pulled back to look into his eyes. He used his thumbs to swipe beneath his eyes. 

"What is it, son? What's bothering you?"

Oscar turned to look at the restaurant window where Gillian and his siblings were all staring back at him. His sniffles turned to gulps and David rubbed his back, trying to calm him. "You can tell me."

Oscar wiped at his eyes and then stared up at his father. "West and Kyd, they have stories to share about you..."

"Yeah?"

"Even Piper..."

"And you?"

"The only story I have is that we went swimming yesterday in the ocean. That's my only story about you."

David had to check his pulse. He was sure he had died at that moment. He watched as his son began to wail and he patted Oscar's back, trying to calm him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gillian racing towards them. He placed his hand up, stopping her. "I've got it!", he said, gesturing for her to return to inside. She turned back, leaving them alone..

Oscar looked up at him and he could tell that the boy was angry and hurt. "You don't love me like you love them!"

"That's not true. I love you all the same."

"No you don't," Oscar said, shaking his head. "I can't say nothing about you at school, when kids ask me about my dad. I lie and talk about Mark. But, West and Kyd are my brother and sister, right?"

"They are your older brother and sister, yes."

"Then why don't I have stories like they do. About you at Christmas. Or going to a basketball game with you and meeting celebrities. Or growing up on the beach. Why don't I have that?"

David sat there a moment, trying to come up with an explanation but he had none. "I know you might not understand this but I am so sorry, son. I am so sorry. I love you so much but you are right, I have spent more time with your siblings and that is NOT right. There is no excuse for that. I failed you and I'm sorry. Your mom and I have made some major mistakes in our lives but one of them was not you. We screwed up. I screwed up. Seeing you crying and in pain, it breaks my heart because I broke your heart. I don't want you to ever believe that I love you less."

Oscar was still sniffling but David could tell he wasn't convinced in the least. David sighed, feeling helpless.

"I love you. You are my youngest son. You look more like me than West or Kyd. You were a surprise to me but just knowing you has completed my life more than you know. I wasn't there when you were little because I didn't know you were mine. Neither did your mom."

"What do you mean?", Oscar asked.

"Your mom thought you were Mark's. I thought you were Marks. It wasn't until you were like six years old or so did Mark figure out you were mine. Now, that didn't mean I didn't want you. That just meant that I went from thinking you were Gillian and Mark's son to you are MY son. It was a surprise. A Great Surprise but still, a Surprise. And when we found out, Tea, which is West and Kyd's mom, and Mark and your mom came together to figure things out."

"What did you figure out?"

"That you would know that I'm your dad but because Mark was listed as your dad on your birth certificate, he'd stay your dad legally and you would get to know me more. You might not remember because you were so young, but you started visiting me in L.A., with your mom and Felix. You'd swim with me in my pool. You remember?"

"No."

"Well, then when your mom and me started being together, we spent a lot of time together playing video games, horse back riding, and all kinds of stuff. You don't remember?"

Oscar shook his head. "No."

David sighed, realizing that his son was too young at the time to remember. What he really needed were memories now.

" I'm so sorry. I can only promise you that I will spend more time with you."

"But, we're leaving in two days...", Oscar said, distraught. "And you and mum will be here for a long while."

"We'll talk every night, just you and me. I want to know what you're doing at the school. I wanna know what girls are hitting on you."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "It's an all boys school."

"Oh," David said, feeling deflated. "I wanna know what is going on in your life, to build up a relationship, the two of us. And when there's breaks, I can come see you and you can come see me. Your mom bought a house that's not far from mine so we'll see each other more. There's times that I don't see West or Kyd, but we make up for it and that's what we'll do."

Oscar shrugged his shoulders.

" Look." David said, with an enormous amount of guilt filling him. "I promise to be the father you want. I promise to be the father you need. I can't erase the past. I wish I could. I could only tell you that now that I know how much I hurt you, I will spend every single day trying to build a relationship with you as my son."

Oscar just stared back at him.

"Can you forgive me?"

Oscar was quiet. Finally, he nodded his head. "Yeah, I can forgive you."

"Can I get a hug?", David asked.

Oscar wrapped his arms around his neck as David patted his back. He took out his phone and snapped a photo of them. Oscar stared at the image in amazement. "Wow, I do look like you."

"Yeah, you do. Spitting Image of me."

Oscar smiled. "I want a copy of this. Can I get a copy of this?"

David smiled. "You sound like your mom...and sure."

David placed Oscar back on his feet and stood up. They walked hand in hand back to the table. Oscar couldn't stop staring at the photo of himself and his dad. David sat his son down on his lap and tickled him. Oscar chuckled as he enjoyed his father's attention. Gillian placed a hand on David's shoulder. She could tell he'd been affected greatly by whatever had happened between himself and his son. David locked eyes with her and she dropped her head down and sighed heavily. She could already figure out what it was. They had both screwed up and it was time to fix it.


	7. The Silent 'O'

The Other Son  
Part 7

They had to start filming in less than an hour and they couldn't be late. Both West and Kyd were trying to shoo both David and Gillian out her door. They were going to babysit for the night. David turned to his two eldest children. "I don't want them No where near the beach," he said, pointing to the boys.  
  
"Dad, I promise we won't get in the water. We are capable of babysitting our own brothers," West said, rolling her eyes.  
  
David turned to Gillian who hugged her two young sons and then looked back to David. "I trust them.", she said, turning to shoot a look at the Nanny, who reassured her that she would be there to keep an eye on them.  
  
West clasped her arms in front of her. "I'm responsible. I'm responsible, Dad."  
  
Kyd smirked. "Not even a little."  
  
West punched her brother lightly in the stomach. "Dad, I'm in college now."  
  
Gillian placed a hand on David's arm. "We've got to go, David."  
  
David pointed a finger to his eldest two. "They aren't allowed in the water. They can only play on the beach."  
  
The Nanny placed both hands on Oscar and Felix. "I'll be there the entire time."  
  
"And I'll have the bodyguards watch over them as well," Gillian added, trying to calm her nerves as well as David's.  
  
"Okay," David said, hugging West and Kyd.  
  
He picked up Oscar and tossed him over his shoulder, making him laugh. He placed him on the floor and gave him a big hug. Felix looked up at the tall man trying to determine what he'd do. David snatched him up and tossed him in the air before placing him back on his feet. He gave Felix a hug and then turned towards the door. "Gil, I'll drive there."  
  
"The service is coming to get us," Gillian said.  
  
"I know, but it'll look better if I just drove there."  
  
Gillian thought about it. "Okay, we'll meet you there."  
  
Piper waved to West and Kyd and to her brothers, as she readied herself for another night of work. Gillian hugged all four kids and then headed with Piper to the waiting car. She watched as David drove off. Her door was opened by the driver of her car. Gillian slid into her seat with her daughter beside her heading to the newest location for filming.  
  
Piper laid her head on her mother's lap, closing her eyes, trying to get a few winks in before their all night shoot. Gillian ran her fingers through her eldest child's hair and sighed. So many thoughts were racing through her mind. Piper thought she was engrossed in the changing scenery from the car window as the bustling city of Vancouver gave way to the quiet in the outskirts of town.  
  
Piper closed her eyes but then heard the long slow sigh from her mother.  
  
Piper opened one eye. "What's wrong?"  
  
Gillian sighed heavily. Piper noticed that she looked vulnerable, something she only saw rarely. "Am I a bad mother?"  
  
"Whhhaatttt??? No, of course not" Piper said, sitting up. "Where's this coming from?"  
  
Gillian turned to her daughter. "One night of passion and now a life ruined," she said, wiping at her eyes.  
  
"Mom. Oscar is okay. He's a happy kid."  
  
"Is he? Clearly he's not as happy as we thought."  
  
"Of course he is. Whenever he's feeling lonely or he's upset about something, he messages me."  
  
Gillian looked surprised. "He does?"  
  
"I'm his big sister. Mom, we talk. And he has never messaged me about being upset about his dad."  
  
Gillian shook her head. "As much good as I do in the world with the charities I run, trying to save kids, and my own will need therapy."  
  
"Mom...", Piper said, shaking her head. "He'll be okay. He just needs to spend more time with David."  
  
"Which is something David can't do with us filming."  
  
"Oscar will be back at school, playing football and you'll get another phone call that he broke his leg again or got sick from some bug going around the school. He's fine."  
  
Gillian patted her daughter's hand as she listened.  
  
"He'll be busy trying to keep Felix out of trouble at school and keeping his roommates up all night telling them scary stories and blowing milk bubbles out of his eyes. He'll be fine. And this moment right here will be forgotten."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Piper scrolled through her phone and pushed the play button on a video. It was Oscar surrounded by friends at the lunch table at their school. They recognized Felix's blond locks but due to the angle of the camera, that was all they could see of him. The boys were daring Oscar and counting down to five, waiting on him to do something. Oscar was standing at the table with a glass of milk. He sucked the milk into his nose, held his nose and started squeezing and the milk started bubbling out of his eye sockets as the boys around him cheered.  
  
"Uhhh, Gross," Gillian exclaimed. "I didn't even know he could do that!"  
  
Piper giggled at her response. "See. He'll be fine."  
  
Filming at night always meant lots of coffee and naps in between for sometimes just seconds of a scene. Gillian was often cold and so she turned her coat around and slipped her arms into the sleeves with the bulk of the coat warming her front. She sat in a tent with David and Mitch as they waited to film the forest scene for the second episode. Filming was typically out of order and they were always interested to see how it all came together in the end.  
  
"David," Gillian said, turning towards him. "We need to talk."  
  
David glanced over to Mitch. Mitch stood up suddenly and excused himself. They waited until he had left before turning back to eachother. "Are you still upset?"  
  
"I've been beating myself up about since lunch, so yeah."  
  
"I was too at first but we have to remember that he just wants more time with you...all the rest will work itself out."  
  
David shook his head. "What are we doing, Gillian? What?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You still have the agreement."  
  
"And you still have the...HER.", Gillian said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well, not for long."  
  
She looked surprised. "Really??"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Obviously, I'm still in love with you."  
  
"Obviously," she said, sliding her hand in his. "And it's also obvious that I'm still in love with you."  
  
"We're so good at our careers but we suck at this whole love thing."  
  
She placed a hand on his back. "I don't want any more promises, David. Let's stop trying to define it and just feel it."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't want to confuse the boys?"  
  
She nodded her head. "I did say that. I think they are less confused about us than we are."  
  
He slid his hand into hers and huffed. "Okay. we've got two days off before the boys fly back, starting in just a few hours. We of course have to catch up on sleep but... What should we do?"  
  
"Just stay with me. Like we used too. We don't need to go anywhere or do anything, just be together for the next two days."  
  
David turned to her. "And then what?"  
  
Gillian shrugged her shoulders. "We've got months to figure that out, don't we?"  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
The sun was rising when they both walked through her door. David followed behind Gillian as they made their way into the decadent living room. They could see her couches and floors were covered with sleeping bodies of different sizes. There was popcorn and cups of various colors strewn all over her coffee table. She was at least grateful her furniture was stain-proof.  
  
Ignoring everything, she dragged herself towards her bedroom with David close behind her. She threw herself on top of her bed as David stood back, his hands aching to touch the perfect roundness of her ass that was convienently raised up as she laid on top of her covers. David walked up to her and placed a hand on her rump. "David...", she whined. "I'm too exhausted for anything," she said, shifting so his hand slipped away  
  
"So am I," he yawned. "It's six am. We've been filming for twelve hours. I can barely keep my eyes open."  
  
"Then crawl into bed with me," she said, as she divested herself of her clothing, leaving on only her underwear. David discarded his t-shirt and Gillian picked up it up, slipping it over her head and crawled into bed.  
  
David, in nothing but his boxers, spooned up to her. After placing a quick kiss on her cheek, he placed his hand on her hip and they both fell into a deep sleep. Both kids knew the routine on days when their parents had finished long hours of filming. They knew they weren't allowed to disturb them. They were to carry on without them until they were awake. It was a rule both households had instilled in their kids and it helped that the Nanny with adults, West and Piper, as well as Mike, were able to handle things just fine.  
  
David's eyes flew open when he realized that her hand was underneath the blanket and she was gliding her hands up and down on his penis. He was growing hard. Gillian had ducked her head beneath the covers and for a moment he thought she was going to give him a blowjob but then she crawled over him. It was one pm and they both could hear the puttering of their combined kids in the distance on the back deck. Just in case, both David and Gillian knew they had to remain quiet as they kissed and readied themselves.  
  
Gillian squatted over him, her body hovering but not touching his as she gripped the back of his neck. She lowered herself down, cocooning his cock into the warmth of her vagina. She moaned and David clasp his hand over her mouth. Instead of Gillian thrusting down, David was gripping her ass and thrusting up into her hot molten core. He began to thrust into her in a rhythmic motion. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was hung open as he worked her. Her breasts were bobbing as he continuously penetrated her.  
  
Gillian's bed was well made and made virtually no sound as he pushed into her. He could hear her soft pants in his ear and her breasts were pushed into his face as she held on. David could tell she was close already and he was thrusting his hips and growing sore himself. Gillian suddenly grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as she came. She was still gripping his neck and positioned above him and so he flipped her over and reentered her, laying his weight overs as he ground into her. She was still trying to recover from her orgasm as he pushed in, his hips moving in a circular motion. Gillian's arms came up to hold onto his arms as he began to speed up and deepen his thrusts. Gillian ran her hands down David's massive back, trying to touch him, to be surrounded by him. David began to pull out and pop his hips, driving into her tunnel. She bit her lip, puffing out soft breaths as she began to build again. She gripped his ass, pushing him in deeper.  
  
David was concentrating on the intensity of his thrusts, her puffed controlled whimpers and the moist sounds that were flooding his ears. He ground into her clitoris and Gillian bit down onto his shoulder as she came again. She was spasming but fortunatley for them, she was having a silent orgasm.  
  
And so David buried his head into her shoulder, trying to quiet his own sounds as he came deep inside of her. He flopped to the side of her and they both laid in bed, with their eyes closed. Gillian's alarm went off and they looked at each other. "I guess it's time to get up."  
  
David turned to his side and pulled her back with him. "Do we have too?", he asked.  
  
"David...there's a house full of kids."  
  
"I wouldn't mind staying in here with you all day...all night."  
  
Gillian slid her hand behind his neck, pulling him down to her lips. She pressed her lips to his and then opened her mouth, slipping him the tongue. He moaned and she reached up and slapped his arm, before pulling back. "That's why we have to get up. A moan like that. We were just kissing."  
  
David sighed as he watched her push the blankets aside and toed her way towards the bathroom. David quickly followed her into the shower. "Well, we don't to work. We have the next two days off, so what should we do?", he said, as he began to lathered her up.  
  
Gillian sighed as David slipped a finger inside of her. "Let's just play it by ear, okay?"  
  
"Okay," he said with a shutter, lifting her up against the shower wall as she held onto him. He slipped his penis back inside of her. "We'll do that..."

  



	8. Fatherly Duties

The Other Son  
Part 8

Gillian grabbed a garbage can, and began to dump paper plates and half eaten grilled chicken into the can as David wiped down the sink and counter of the outdoor kitchen. Piper and West were sunbathing on the beach, chatting away as the boys remained close to the house, kicking a soccer ball in the backyard grass. David was watching them as they chased each other trying to kick at the ball as his eldest son yelled out silly commands and watched as the two younger boys ran around in circles. Kyd let out a rambunctious laugh as they collapsed from exhaustion. Oscar and Felix glanced at each other and then both charged full force at Kyd, knocking him to the ground and pouncing on him as he exploded in laughter.  
  
David and Gillian were grinning as they watched them. David turned to Gillian and she could read his mind. "Go. I've got this."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Spend some quality time with your sons."  
  
David kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back before jumping down off the deck, walking up to them. David patted the back of Oscar and lifted Kyd off the ground. "How about we play touch football."  
  
Oscar's smile grew as wide as his mother's. He ran and grabbed the soccer ball. "Can you be on my team."  
  
David's eyebrows perked. "Oh," he said, placing a hand on Oscar's shoulders. "I meant, American Football."  
  
Oscar turned immediately, running to the detached shed that housed their toys for when they vacationed in Vancouver. He rummaged through the containers of toys until he pulled out the heavy foam football. He raced back and handed the ball to his father. "Can you teach us how to play?"  
  
David grinned. "Well touch football is different than regular football."  
  
"Can you be on my team?", Oscar begged.  
  
David smiled warmly. "Yes, son. You can be on my team. And Kyd and Felix will be on the same team. Kyd and I will be Quarterbacks and you and Felix will be the Wide Receivers."  
  
Oscar turned to Felix and grinned. "We get to play American Football."  
  
"Does that mean we get to tackle someone?", Felix questioned.  
  
"No, see with Touch Football, we don't tackle. We touch the shoulder of our opponent and that means they're out."  
  
David could tell from the look on both boys faces that they were quite confused. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll teach you."  
  
Gillian sat down in her custom lawn chair, fitted for her height, and watched as they played. David patiently explained the rules to his sons and before they knew it, they were playing the game for real. Oscar and Felix were quick, cutting past the two slower and older guys, and racking up touchdowns. She could see from the look on David's face that he was not at all letting them win. They were in fact winning because they were good. David bent over, gripping his knees, trying to catch his breath. He called a time-out and jogged over to sit down next to her. She was sipping on a Virgin Margarita. He snatched it from her hand. "David, you want a water."  
  
"Yeah," he said, as she tossed him a iced cold bottle of water.  
  
He mouthed his thanks. "He's athletic like me."  
  
She watched David who was watching Oscar. He continued. "He's such a great kid, Gil. He's amazing. I think I make some pretty good kids," he bragged.  
  
Gillian smirked. "I have a little something to do with that too."  
  
David ran his hand down her leg. "How did I get so lucky?"  
  
She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. "We are pretty lucky, aren't we. We have some pretty great kids."  
  
David lowered his voice and leaned in towards her. "WE, make a beautiful baby."  
  
Gillian could feel her ovaries ache just from the thought of it. "STOP," she said, shaking her head. "Just stop!"  
  
David stared at her for a moment and then sighed. "I don't mean to..."  
  
"I know," she sighed. "Our history, David. The miscarriage. Don't bring up babies when it's too late and it's too...complicated between us."  
  
He sat down next to her and slid his hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Gil," he sighed. "We never talk about that."  
  
She watched as his hand pressed into hers. She yanked her hand back. "What's there to say? I was pregnant and you were still married. We were still filming the original," she said, turning to see guilt ridden all over his face. "You'd made it crystal clear that you wanted to see if you and Tea would work out again for the kids sake."  
  
David sighed. "I was a complete horses ass back then. She knew I was in love with you. It wasn't fair to her that I couldn't commit or even love her."  
  
"I lost the baby and no one ever knew except you and I."  
  
"What do you think the baby was?", he said, turning to look at her.  
  
"A girl. I think she was a girl. That's what it felt like to me."  
  
"If I could go back, Gillian. I would have faced the news. It would've ruined our careers, my marriage, which ended anyway with her mutiple affairs as well as my affair with you. I would've lived and loved with you."  
  
"David," she said, dismissively. "We would be broken up and hating each other and as far as a career, we'd probably be doing commercials right now. We would be disgraced. We'd just be that scandal that brought down the top tv show of all time. It worked out the way it was meant too. We still had a baby together."  
  
"A beautiful baby."  
  
"That's rapidly becoming a man," she said. "He's going to need you."  
  
David grew serious. "Have you had "The Talk" with him yet?"  
  
Gillian sat up. "No. Why?"  
  
"Oscar!", David called out.  
  
Oscar stood up and looked back at his brothers that were still lying in the grass. He walked cautiously up to his parents. "You're not in trouble," David grinned.  
  
David watched as Oscar stood between them. "Yeah?", he said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Let's go for a walk."  
  
"You're gonna have the 'Talk' now?," she said concerned. "Now???"  
  
"It's either now or in six months."  
  
David could see her mulling it over. "Gillian, I've done this before," he said, pointing towards Kyd. "Better he hear it from his father, don't you think?"  
  
Gillian sighed. "Okay. You're right. This is between father and son."  
  
Oscar looked perplexed. David stood up and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Come on, let's go where no one else is."  
  
The house was massive with several decks leading from the bedrooms to the open expanse on the Island. There were endless area's they could go.  
  
"The front porch?", Gillian suggested.  
  
"Yeah," David said. "Let's go sit there."  
  
She watched as David and Oscar disappeared into the house. Felix ran to her side. "It's between him and his dad, isn't it."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"When will my dad spend father time with me?"  
  
Gillian sighed heavily. Her smile was sad as she looked at her son. "When you get a little older and if it's not your dad, well, I'm sure David wouldn't mind.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"He's a wonderful man," Gillian sighed. "It doesn't matter to him that you are Mark's son, Felix. He loves you too."  
  
"But, he spends time with Oscar."  
  
Gillian pulled her youngest son into her arms. "He's trying to make sure he includes you. All of you. But, this is something you're too little to hear about just yet."  
  
"So, he's having "The Talk", huh?", Kyd asked, sitting in his father's abandoned seat. "That's the one thing I appreciate about dad. He was never shy about explaining things to us."  
  
Felix pressed his head into his mother's shoulder. She ran her hands down his back and touched the top of his head. "You have an older brother too," she said, reassuringly. "Kyd is your brother too through Oscar. You have David, Oscar and Kyd, Felix."  
  
"And as a big brother, I get to tickle you to death," Kyd said, grabbing the blond haired boy out of his mother's arms. He started tickling Felix until his pale skin was bright red. The boys' laughter caused Gillian to laugh.  
  
After an hour, David and Oscar returned. Oscar's face was scrunched up in disgust. David was encouraging him. "It happens to everyone. And it'll make sense to you a little later."  
  
Felix turned to his brother. "What did he say to you?"  
  
Oscar shook his head. "You don't wanna know."  
  
Gillian erupted into laughter. David looked defeated and shrugged his shoulders. "I think I succeeded in turning him against girls for good."  
  
Gillian shook her head. "I don't think so. I saw him checking out one of my neighbor's on the beach."  
  
Kyd stood up, giving his dad back his chair. "I think you gave me the talk like two times, dad. When I was Oscar's age and then again when I was like twelve or thirteen. Then we've just talked since then. Just giving me advice on girls."  
  
David turned to Gillian. "The one thing I'm an expert in is girls," he winked.  
  
She rolled her eyes, grinning. "You okay, Oscar?", she said, looking at his scrunched up face. "Come here."  
  
"No," he said, shaking his head. "I need a minute."  
  
Felix looked confused as he sat next to his brother. Oscar kept pushing him away. "Not now. I need a moment."  
  
David sighed. "Well, one of my fatherly duties is done. We don't have to worry about him ever having sex with some girl. I think I traumatized him for life."  
  
"Good Job, " she giggled. "Maybe for right now but I'm still gonna invest in a good bat for all the girls that I'll have to beat off."  
  
"He's about to be a teenager," he said, turning to Gillian. "A teenager."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, as they both looked at Oscar who was sitting alone, trying to process what he had been told.  
  
"Well," David sighed. "Bring it on."  



	9. Find Happiness in the Future

The Other Son  
Part 9

"What movie are we gonna watch?", David asked, dodging hands and feet of kids as he made his way to the sofa.  
  
"It doesn't matter, " Piper added. "Mom is just gonna fall asleep as soon as it starts."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Gillian. She shook her head. "I promise. I won't."  
  
"Yeah, right," they all added.  
  
David watched as Gillian curled up to him with her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. West smirked. "Are ya'll back together?"  
  
Gillian shook her head. "We still have our 'others', don't we?", she said, twisting her head up to look at him.  
  
"Yeah," he said, gruffly.  
  
"It's complex. We know," Piper added. "On and off my entire life. All of our lives, actually.  
  
"I don't think there will ever be a time that I don't love your dad," Gillian said to West. "We have over 25 yrs of history and memories...and we share a child. So, it's difficult for sure."  
  
"Can we stop talking about this," David asked. "And just enjoy the time we're spending together, as a family. The boys are literally flying back to London tomorrow night."  
  
"Ugh, We have to fly out the day afterwards too. I can't miss any more classes," West added. "And I have to dump West off at moms."  
  
"Hey!", he said, smacking his sister on the back of her neck. West gave him a death glare and he scooted away, giving himself some distance.  
  
"Mummy?", Felix said.  
  
"Yes, my sweet boy."  
  
"Are you flying with us?"  
  
"No, Nanny is taking you. Mummy has to work the next morning. Nanny is flying back and taking you both back to school."  
  
Gillian noticed that Oscar was quiet.  
  
"Oscar? What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, turning back to look at the television screen.  
  
Gillian turned to look at David. He could read her thoughts. "Come here, the both of you"  
  
Oscar and Felix stood up. Felix gravitated to Gillian's side, laying his head on her outstretched legs. David wrapped his arm around his sons shoulder, pulling him close to him on the sofa. "Okay. Everyone ready?"  
  
"This isn't anything Disney is it?", Kyd said.  
  
"Come on, we want something with oozing guts and lots of blood and gore. The scarier the better!", Piper added.  
  
"What movie is this? Have we seen it before?", West asked.  
  
David pushed the remote button.  
  
"AWWLLL!", they erupted.  
  
David shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Moana? Really?", Piper ased.  
  
"Yeah, really," he added.  
  
Oscar settled into his father's side. "What about Transformers or Star Wars or something?"  
  
"Moana," David said. "Something we all can watch together."  
  
David glanced at Gillian and her eyes were already closed on his shoulder. "Okay," David said. "We'll watch something else but it has to be something Oscar and Felix can see too."  
  
"I want to see Moana," Felix added.  
  
Piper grabbed a pillow and tossed it at her youngest brother. Felix dodged the pillow and kicked it back at her. "You missed."  
  
David scrolled through Netflix until he found a movie they all agreed on. "Alright, then. Let's watch."  
  
He turned his head and could see Gillian give a contented sigh and his heart grew even larger. He knew he had to curtail his feelings but at that moment, with Gillian in his arms, surrounded by his children, he could not have been happier. He missed these moments and he knew that once it was over, he would was going to have a serious case of withdrawals, not just from her but from this family moment.  
  
David eyes opened. The back of his neck was aching and his back was stiff. He went to stretch but found Gillian asleep on his lap. The tv was off and they were left alone with only the glare of the tv lighting the living room. He stared at the clock and noticed that it was three am. He gently touched her cheek. "Gil, wake up."  
  
"Hmm?", a groggy Gillian asked.  
  
"Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
"What time is it?", she said, pushing off his lap and looking around. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They left us on the couch asleep."  
  
Gillian grabbed his arm and stood up. She was dazed and wobbling on her feet. David stood up and wrapped his arm around her back, guiding her to her bedroom. He stripped out of his pants and she stripped out of all but her underwear and they slipped into bed. It was within moments that sleep overtook them once again.  
  
Oscar in his pajamas sat on the edge of the bed wiping the tears from his eyes. David could hear sniffling in his sleep. He turned towards the sound and immediately sat up. "What is it, son?"  
  
"I'm leaving today..."  
  
David pulled his son closer. "Aren't you excited about seeing your friends again from last year?"  
  
"No!", he bawled  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"I won't see you any more."  
  
David glanced to Gillian but she was buried under the covers, her head the only thing peeking out. She was dead to the world and therefore no help to him. He shook his head. "We've grown so close these last few days, haven't we?"  
  
The boy nodded his head, as his tears covered his cheeks. "It's true. It'll be a few months before we see each other again. But, you are about to go back to school in a whole new grade."  
  
Gillian sat up and stared at them. She was aware of being in her bra and underwear but she was never shy around her kids. "David, what happened?"  
  
"It's okay," David said, his voice cracking as his own eyes began to water. "We're strong, the two of us," he directed to Oscar. "And we know that just because we're apart, doesn't mean we don't love each other."  
  
Gillian reached out and wiped her sons cheek. "I'm so sorry, honey. Our lives, they're so...," she said, searching for a word. "Hectic."  
  
"But I want my dad!!!", Oscar cried, covering his face with his hands as more tears were shed. "He'll be here but I won't be."  
  
David rubbed his back, trying to calm him, as he erupted into even more tears. Oscar began to hyperventilate.  
  
"Oh. Oh. It's alright," she said, gently. "Whether you are in London or he's here or in L.A or in New York, he'll still be your dad tonight. He'll be your dad in a few months and in a few years. Oscar, honey, he'll still be your dad."  
  
Oscar was sniffling as David held him, rubbing his back and trying to calm him. David, looked down at his son. His heart was aching. He had grown so close to him so fast in the past few days that it took everything within him not to cry like his son.  
  
"When Kyd and West would cry when I was about to start filming a show or a movie or something. I would ask them what would they like for us to do when we we're reunited."  
  
"Yeah?", Gillian asked.  
  
"West always wanted to go to a basketball game. Kyd always wanted to go swimming and now, he wants to go weight lifting. And so we'd set a goal and then we'd look forward to that moment."  
  
Gillian looked at their son and her heart ached. She wanted to solve the problem for him but she knew she couldn't shield Oscar from the pain. They were children of active and often highly sought-after actors and therefore their lives would be where they spent months without either parent. She kissed his forehead, trying to soothe him.  
  
"So," David continued. "What father and son thing can we do together?"  
  
Oscar's tears began to slow. "Can we go to a Football game?", he asked.  
  
"American or British?"  
  
Oscar wiped at his tears and thought long and hard. "Both?"  
  
David smiled and then kissed the top of his head. "You've got it."  
  
"What about Felix?"  
  
"Felix will be there. You don't ever have to worry about that, okay. I would never leave him out."  
  
"Okay," Oscar added.  
  
"How about I buy Super Bowl Tickets. We could get an exclusive Private Suite with a full view of the Field in the room. It completely overlooks the field so we could see the entire thing without freezing to death like everyone else. We'd be sitting in comfortable leather chairs with a wide giant window overlooking the field. And it's full of all kinds of snacks and goodies and there's an attendant that can get us our food and drinks and order us anything we want. How does that sound??"  
  
"YEAH!", Oscar said. "That would be great."  
  
"And what about in England, Oscar?," Gillian asked. "What team?"  
  
"Chelsea, of course," Oscar added.  
  
"Of course" she grinned. "You could wear matching Jerseys."  
  
"Yeah!", Oscar said, smiling. He turned towards David. "Diego Costa is my favorite player."  
  
"Oh?", David asked. "You'll have to tell me all about him in the morning. Maybe we can watch some of his shots on Youtube together."  
  
"Okay," he said, excitedly.  
  
Gillian patted the space between her and David. Oscar laid down with both parents surrounding him. He stared up at the ceiling as his hiccups subsided. David reached out a hand to Gillian and they clasped fingers and laid their hand on Oscar's hip.  
  
"I'm overwhelmed," David said.  
  
Gillian reached out and touched his face. "I know. So am I," she said, wiping David's tears. "It'll be alright," she said. "He'll be okay. We'll be okay."  
  
David reached over their son and pressed his lips to hers before pulling back and laying back down. He closed his eyes listening to the soft puffs of Oscar as he slept. He soon followed. Gillian took in the sight of them. They were sleeping exactly the same, half on their stomachs and half turned on their sides. She shook her head as she pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

  



	10. Delaying the Inevitable

The Other Son  
Part 10  
  
Gillian reached out her arm, trying to feel for him. She turned her head and saw that the bed was empty. She sat up and saw there was no sign of either one of them. She headed for the bathroom and after showering, dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans. She opened the door to find the living room empty. She headed for the kitchen and smiled when she saw her family looking fresh and enjoying pancakes with David draped in an apron.  
  
David kissed her cheek. "I took Oscar and Kyd with me to get a change of clothes and West and Kyd's luggage. They hadn't been back to my place since they came into town and dumped it at the front door. "  
  
Gillian noticed he was showered and dressed in a blue t-shirt and tight jeans. "You smell good," she added.  
  
"So do you," he said, wagging his eyebrows. He walked up to her and leaned down, his lips brushing against her ear. "Next time, let me know when you're getting in the shower. I wanna be there to help."  
  
Gillian smirked and then snatched a piece of a pancake from his plate. "Any of this for me?",  
  
Piper handed her a plate. "Chocolate Chips and Nutella."  
  
Gillian's eyes enlarged. "Ohhhh. So good."  
  
David reached over Piper's shoulder and added a spray of whipped cream. "Better than IHop."  
  
"Since when could you make pancakes, David? All the years I've known you. You only cooked a handful of times."  
  
"I'm getting good at it," he bragged.  
  
His cell phone dinged. Gillian stared at the screen as he quickly deleted the message and pocketed his phone. She could tell from the squaring of his jaw that it was his 'other'. Gillian turned her back and retreated to the table.  
  
"Want some OJ?," David asked, pouring the juice into Oscar and Felix's glasses. They were seated at the counter with chocolate smeared all over their faces. David glanced over to Gillian. She was sitting at the table alone, eating her pancakes. Her shoulder's were slumped slightly.  
  
Piper looked up at David. "Ugh...you two," she said, shaking her head. "Drama," she added, staring at David. "My therapist assures me that relationships like yours is not the norm."  
  
"They're both drama queens," West said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm standing right here," David added.  
  
Kyd, West and Piper stared at him. They turned back to each other. "What about Mike, is he the one?", West asked.  
  
Piper grinned, looking identical to her mother. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were blushed pink. "We'll have to see. It's too early right now."  
  
"My boyfriend and I are trying to figure out where we're going for Spring Break," West added. "I wouldn't mind going back to Italy or Greece."  
  
West turned to her brother and hit him in the arm. "What about you?"  
  
Kyd pointed to himself. "I'm swimming in it. Girls can't get enough of my six-pack."  
  
Both West and Piper erupted into laughter. "More like a half pack."  
  
Kyd stood up and flexed. "I'm ripped, aren't I, Dad?"  
  
David walked up to him and pressed his hand on his sons biceps. "You're geting tight there. Not bad, son."  
  
Kyd nodded his head. "Thanks."  
  
David grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. He walked over and sat down next to Gillian. He grinned when she turned to look at him. He licked his finger and then wiped at her mouth. "Messy eater."  
  
"It's chocolate, of course I'm messy."  
  
He could hear a slight amount of irritation in her voice. He leaned in and whispered. "Are you mad over the...'other' texting me?"  
  
She sighed and placed her hand in his. "I'd be lying if I said that didn't bother me."  
  
"I get jealous when your...whatever, calls you."  
  
"Well, he doesn't," she said, pushing her plate away. "Not unless there's an award coming up."  
  
"You are too beautiful to be in this...thing," he said. "You're too beautiful."  
  
She ran her finger across her face, feeling less than beautiful at that moment. "It's not just this mess. I'm emotional today. The boys are leaving tonight and I am going to miss them," she said. "It's hard sometimes to be away from them. They're so young and then when I'm home with them I get restless and start looking for the next project." she sighed. "The clock is ticking."  
  
He leaned in further. "I know how you feel," he said, holding her. "But, that's tonight. We have all day."  
  
She squared her shoulders. "You're right."  
  
"Hey, I promised Oscar that I would watch some soccer stuff with him."  
  
"Football," she corrected him. "It's Football in England."  
  
David looked back at the boys who were glued in to every word their older siblings uttered, all the while, stuffing their faces with even more pancakes.  
  
"Go on," she said. "Spend time with him. I'll have more chances than you will."  
  
David sighed. "That hurt," he said, kissing the top of her head. "That hurt."  
  
Gillian watched as David walked over to the boys and spoke to them. They wiped their mouths with napkins and then jumped down, following him into the living room. Gillian stood up with her plate and walked over to where Piper and West were filling the dishwasher and Kyd was wiping down the counters. "What are ya'll up too?"  
  
"Hitting the beach one last time!", they said.  
  
Gillian nodded. She was unusually quiet. Piper turned to West and Kyd. "I'll meet you out there."  
  
She waited until they had closed the door behind them. Piper turned back to her mother. "Mom, what is it?"  
  
Gillian sighed. Her daughter was her twin and she could see her own expressions of worry mirroring back to her.  
  
"Wishing the day wouldn't end," Gillian sulked. "Tomorrow it'll be back to me here alone and you at your place with Mike. The boys will be in London and then West and Kyd will be back in school," she paused to gasp for air. "And David will be back at his place...and that will be that."  
  
Piper touched her mother's cheek. "Since when were you a pessimist?," Piper asked. "We have right now."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"What Oscar and Felix and all of us will remember when we are older is these moments, mom. As a kid, I remember spending time with Grandma and Uncle Aaron and Aunt Zoe in Grand Rapids. I don't remember what was going on around me or what the papers were saying about you. I only remember spending time with them. That's all that counts."  
  
Gillian smiled as she looked at her daughter. "You are right."  
  
"You wanna come to the beach with us?"  
  
"No, I think I wanna just sit and read for a bit," Gillian said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"Alright," Piper said. "See you in a bit."  
  
"Okay," Gillian said, as she watched her daughter disappear out the door.  
  
Gillian turned and headed for her sitting room. She pulled out her favorite book and grabbed her reading glasses and sat down on the plush loveseat. She could hear the occasional outburst of laughter from the living room. She smiled to herself, knowing this was what she had wanted for a long time.  
  
"See how fast he is, dad?", Oscar asked, excitedly. "I wanna be like him when I grow up."  
  
"You wanna be a socc..Football player?", David asked.  
  
"I wanna be an actor like mummy," Felix added.  
  
"Oh yeah?", David asked.  
  
"I like acting," Felix said.  
  
"I like it too," David agreed.  
  
"I wanna be Diego Costa," Oscar said.  
  
"You wanna be BETTER than Diego Costa," David corrected. "You wanna push yourself to be the best."  
  
"Well,", Oscar stated. "I'm usually the Forward on my school's team."  
  
"Yeah, your mom told me you were pretty good."  
  
"I am pretty good," Oscar said, proudly. "Hey dad, can we go out in the yard and play?"  
  
David smiled and rustled his sons hair. "Come on. The soccer net is out in the back, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
David followed both boys out back. He watched as Oscar showed off for him, kicking the ball straight into the net as Felix played goalie and attempted to block him. "Wow, you are good."  
  
David smiled as he kicked and passed the ball over to his son who sent the ball sailing into the net. "One day I wanna see you on the field in a giant stadium," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna be in movies," Felix said.  
  
David smiled warmly. "Felix, maybe you could become a director and hire me when I'm old and not working any more."  
  
Felix looked at David. "I can be your boss?"  
  
David smirked. "Well, yeah."  
  
Felix smiled. "Alright then."  
  
David chuckled. "You're a character."  
  
"How's it going?", Gillian asked.  
  
David twirled around to see her. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. Gillian placed her hand under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. "We're good," he smiled.  
  
Gillian pulled back and looked at her boys. "I talked to Mark. He's going to meet you and Nanny at the airport at Heathrow."  
  
Felix looked excited. "My dad? I'm gonna see my dad?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
Felix was jumping up and down but Oscar was quiet. "Oscar, honey?"  
  
"It's okay to see him," David added. "He was your dad for most of your life. It's okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah," David grinned. "Remember, we have plans of our own."  
  
"Go pack your bags," she said. "And Felix...You have toys at home. I want clothes, underwear, toothbrush, and things like that in that suitcase. Nanny will help. No toys."  
  
"Okay," he said, following his brother as they raced into the house.  
  
David pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back as he held her. "Are you seeing them off at the airport?"  
  
"No," she said. "The Nanny is taking them. We'll say our goodbyes tonight after dinner."  
  
"West and Kyd are leaving in the morning too."  
  
Gillian pressed her head into his chest as he ran his fingers down her back. She sighed. "I changed my mind. I wanna go out. It'll be too depressing to stay here."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
Gillian pulled away. "Pick a Place. A Private Place. With a Rooftop."  
  
"My place has a rooftop."  
  
"Let's go there. All of us."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. Being here is just reminding me that everyone will be leaving soon," she said, sadly. "Plus, the dogs are there with your dog sitter, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She searched his eyes. "And no one else is there, right?"  
  
"Not a soul other than the sitter."  
  
"Then let's go...I want to hold off with all this for as long as I can."


	11. Sushi Hugs

The Other Son  
Part 11

Gillian sat in the wicker lawn chair as the wind whipped around them on the rooftop deck. They were enjoying themselves as Nelson and Brick raced around them in a circle. Gillian stared at the glass of wine in her hand she had poured herself. She wanted to take a sip but was terrified that it would trigger her. It had been years since her drunken profanity-laced rant aimed at her then husband Julianne while they were on board a flight with horrified passengers who had splashed her behavior and troubled marriage all over the tabloids. It had been a battle to get her drinking under control back then and to also save her reputation and career. She'd been sober for years. And despite wanting to take a sip, she hadn't. She didn't want to spiral. David reached out and snatched her glass from her hand and replaced it with apple juice.  
  
She sighed. "Thank You," she said. "It's always a temptation."  
  
"I know," he said. "I won't let you though. We're going forward, not backwards."  
  
"Thank you," she said, sipping on her apple juice. "Although I could use something harder right now."  
  
"I know. It's a tough day. But, we'll get through it."  
  
"Maybe I don't want too," she sighed.  
  
David grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He sat down in her chair and then pulled her back down on his lap. Gillian settled back against him as he placed his hand on her firm stomach. She sipped on her apple juice and sputtered it out as Piper entertained them all on the rooftop deck. David smiled. She fit perfectly on his lap and her every move sent shivers throughout his body. Gillian stood up and pulled a lawn chair next to his, distancing herself. He knew why. His body was responding and this was not the time for either of them.  
  
David noticed his guitars hanging on the wall of his sitting room. He nodded towards Kyd. "Get a couple of them."  
  
Kyd turned to Felix and Oscar. "Come help me."  
  
They watched as the boys disappeared back into the apartment and returned with the guitars. Kyd was carrying two in his hands while Oscar and Felix both carried one. David nervously watched as the boys handed him the guitar, unscathed. Gillian could tell from the look on his face the guitar cost a fortune. David waited for Kyd and West to join him by his side. He started strumming on the guitar and his eyes met Gillian's. He began singing, "If you come back to me again. I'll make the blue sky rain. I'll make it snow in mid-July. Or maybe I can't, but I'll try..."  
  
Gillian's eyes enlarged as she listened to him serenade her as they played. Oscar and Felix plopped down in front of him on the floor. They clapped when he was finished. "Wow, Dad. Was that about mum?", Oscar asked.  
  
David sighed. "Yeah. It always is."  
  
Gillian locked eyes with him. She glanced down, still feeling his eyes upon her. Oscar reached out and ran his fingers over the strings of the guitar. "Will you teach me to play too?"  
  
"Sure," he said, sitting Oscar down next to him and began to teach him how to hold the instrument and to strum out a few notes, just as he had learned himself.  
  
Kyd lifted Felix onto his lap and let him strum wildly until the boy was bored and jumped down, moving on to something else.  
  
"Can we come to your concerts sometimes?"  
  
David turned to Gillian. "You're mom and I will talk."  
  
"Maybe you can tape it. There's too many women throwing themselves at your dad at his concerts."  
  
Oscar looked confused. "I don't understand."  
  
Gillian waved her hand. "Nevermind."  
  
Oscar shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."  
  
Piper turned to her mom, her cellphone in her hand. "I just talked to Mike. He thought maybe West and Kyd could stay at our place tonight and hang out with people our own age."  
  
David smirked. "We're not that old."  
  
Piper, West and Kyd all erupted into laughter. David continued. "Kyd is only fifhteen."  
  
"My friends will come to my place."  
  
"No alcohol," Gillian added.  
  
Piper put her hands up. "I promise, Kyd will not have any alcohol."  
  
Gillian shook her head. "Cute. But you know what I mean."  
  
"We'll probably have a glass of wine," Piper added. "Mom, Mike and I are twenty three. We can drink some if we want. But, I promise that Kyd will have Coke or Pepsi or something. I swear."  
  
Gillian turned to David. "The bodyguards."  
  
"Right," David said, turning back to Piper. "They'll be watching."  
  
Piper sighed. She as well as the Duchovny kids had grown up with bodyguards that were ever present in their lives. It was something they had learned to live with. It was a necessity. They were children of famous actors and there was no way around it.  
  
Gillian turned to look at the clock. "Just six more hours before they fly home."  
  
David looked at Oscar who was still attempting to play the guitar. "This day has flown by, hasn't it?" he asked. "I wish there was a way to stop time for just awhile. To savor it for just a moment longer, don't you?"  
  
"I do," she said, shifting in her seat. "I wish things were simple sometimes. That we didn't have to struggle with pain or even be forced to make decisions. That we didn't have to second guess. We could just live our lives and know the outcome of every decision we make and know that it was the right decision."  
  
David was silent. He turned towards her. "Impermanence."  
  
"Did you say, Impermanence ? As in the Buddhist teaching of Impermanence or Annika?"  
  
"Yeah. I knew you, a Buddhist would know." David added.  
  
"Annika, is the doctrine that all things come into existence and then dissolve. Nothing stays the same. Nothing is permanent."  
  
"Yeah, even if it's hard for us. We can never recapture these moments and hold on to them because they are forever changing."  
  
Gillian watched as Oscar and Felix listened to their older siblings play on the guitars. She pulled out her cellphone and began to snap photos. "Even if memories fade, " she said, turning to David. "We can still capture these moments on film. That's all we can control."  
  
They sat and watched the kids for awhile, eavesdropping in on their chatter. David stood up and reached out his hand to Gillian. "Come on. Let's see what's in the fridge."  
  
She slipped her hand into his and they walked hand in hand into the kitchen. David shuffled through his fridge, searching for something to eat. "I've got grapes, and strawberries and that's about it. My fridge is getting restocked tomorrow."  
  
Gillian felt a small hand touch her arm. "I'm getting hungry," Oscar whined.  
  
Gillian placed her hand on the back of his neck and then turned to David. "Babe, what are you going to feed us?"  
  
David crossed his arms and gazed up at the ceiling, thinking. "I can order us some stuff."  
  
Gillian turned towards the deck and yelled. "Hey, get in here."  
  
Piper, West, Kyd and Felix walked into the kitchen, along with the dogs. "What's up?"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes, starved," West added.  
  
"Can we get sushi?"  
  
"Sushi!", Piper said.  
  
"Sushi!", they voted, raising their hands.  
  
David grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number to his favorite Sushi restaurant. "Hey. Yup, it's me," he smiled. "I want two 72 piece Sushi Party Trays, one Vegetarian and the other Regular. I want two large Party sized white rices, a bowl of Chinese Veggies, and Seaweed Salad and a tray of Spring Rolls. Don't forget all the sauces and chopsticks. Alright," he said, hanging up.  
  
"Is there an Army coming?", Gillian gasped.  
  
"I can eat half of that tray by myself," David smirked. "And there's seven people. Three of which are growing boys. We'll need that much."  
  
He motioned for everyone to follow him back to the living room. West and Piper plopped down on one couch to themselves as Felix and Kyd laid out on the carpet on the floor. Oscar seated himself next to his father on the sofa as Gillian sat on the other side. After finding a movie they could all watch, they waited for the food to be delivered.  
  
David could feel the tenseness in both Gillian and Oscar. David turned his attention to his son. "Son?"  
  
Oscar gazed up into his eyes. "Everything okay?"  
  
"I just want to spend time with you, dad. Is that okay?"  
  
"That's more than okay," David said. "More than okay.."  
  
The food was delivered and devoured just as quickly as it had arrived. They continued to sit around watching movies together as time ticked away.  
  
David turned to look at Oscar and was surprised at what he was seeing. "You look like your mom there."  
  
"Yeah?", Oscar asked.  
  
Gillian peeked around David to look at their son. She smiled to herself. "He does."  
  
"His eyes are like yours. Like the sun shining but with a different eye color. His features are a mix of yours and mine."  
  
"His hair is spiky like yours," Gillian sighed.  
  
Oscar blushed as his parents stared at him. "Why are you looking at me?", he questioned, embarrassed.  
  
"It's what parents, do," Gillian answered.  
  
"Yeah, we look at our kids and admire them. How intelligent they are, how they look like us or their other parent."  
  
The other kids were watching them.  
  
"I won't see you for awhile, so indulge me a little, okay?," David said, his heart feeling heavy.  
  
"Don't forget, we have plans," Oscar said, trying to sound optimistic.  
  
Kyd sat up. "When will we all get together again?", he questioned. "I don't want to go months or even years before we see them again."  
  
David shot a look at Gillian. "We have to make an effort, for all of us."  
  
"It's important that we don't loose contact," West added. "Two years was too long. I want my brothers to know me."  
  
Felix stood up and retreated to Pipers side. Gillian turned back to David. "We could meet somewhere. I've been selling off alot of my properties. Maybe we could..."  
  
"I'll take care of it," David said. "I remember when we rented the place in California for all of us and everyone knew about it. I learned my lesson then. Have my lawyer purchase a vacation home under an alias. No paper trail. And make sure the location is in someplace no one will ever think to look."  
  
"So not in England," Piper said.  
  
"Or the Turks and Caicos," Kyd added.  
  
"Or Asia," Gillian said.  
  
"What does that leave?", West wondered.  
  
David shrugged. "Switzerland?"  
  
"Skiing!", Kyd said, excitedly. "I could go for that."  
  
David shrugged his shoulders and turned to Gillian. "What do you think?"  
  
Gillian nodded her head. "I think that could work."  
  
Oscar watched the banter of his siblings. He turned to his dad and gave him a big hug, holding him tight. David pulled back from his son and looked in his eyes. "Oscar?"  
  
"No reason," the boy said. "Just wanted to hug you."  
  
David smiled and locked arms with his son. They said nothing as they held each other.


	12. Partners and Secret Parents

The Other Son  
Part 12  
  
The Nanny stood at the doorway of David's apartment. Her luggage, as well as the boys, was already loaded into the car and the driver was waiting for them downstairs. Gillian held her children as she wiped their tears. Her own heart was breaking. Here it was, another time she would be without them and it hurt. It always hurt but such was her life.  
  
West and Kyd hugged their siblings and then stepped back as Piper kissed her younger brothers on the cheeks. David's phone was loaded with photos of them. He hugged Felix and then let go, "Goodbye Felix. Be good."  
  
Felix smirked. "We'll see..."  
  
David chuckled. He grew serious as he turned to his son. He could see Oscar's face was beet red with tears rolling down his cheek. David felt a pang in his heart. For such a brief moment, he'd had his other son in his life and he was already feeling the emptiness he knew he would carry within him until they were reunited again. David's knees nearly buckled as he heard his son sobbing. He lifted him up in his arms and spoke to him soothingly. There was so much he wanted to say but couldn't find the words. "I love you," he said, through tears of his own. "I love you. Don't forget that."  
  
He sat Oscar down on his feet. The boy was distraught. "I'm so grateful to know you," David said, wiping his own tears. "You're my youngest child. My second son. And I love you. I'm gonna miss you so much."  
  
Oscar gripped his hand. His hand slid away from his fathers and he gulped his tears down. "I love you too."  
  
David placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "Have a safe trip and when you message your mom, start messaging me too."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And send me pictures of you and your friends. Send me pictures of you playing soccer."  
  
"Don't forget our plans, dad."  
  
"I won't," he smiled. "I won't."  
  
The Nanny grabbed both boys hands as Gillian hid her tears in David's shirt. He wrapped her in his arms as she wept. Oscar turned to his father. "Bye daddy."  
  
David smied. "Goodbye son," he said, kissing him on the forehead. "Bye."  
  
The Nanny waved to them all. "We've got to go, got to get to the airport in time."  
  
"Keep me informed," Gillian said, wiping her tears. "Let me know when you land. Let me know if Mark meets you at the airport. If not, call the driver and he'll pick you up. And call me when you take them to the school."  
  
"I will," The Nanny said. "Goodbye everyone."  
  
They waved back.  
  
Gillian kissed her sons one last time. "Goodbye babies."  
  
"Goodbye mummy," the boys said, their faces red from crying.  
  
Gillian and David watched as the Nanny headed to the elevator with the boys hands in hers. They watched as Oscar and Felix got onto the elevator and the door closed. Gillian erupted into more tears and David held her. She let go of him and walked into the open arms of her daughter. Piper rubbed her hand down her mother's back. "It's okay," she said, trying to soothe her mother's tears. "It's okay."  
  
Gillian nodded her head and then turned back to David. She looked so vulnerable. He grabbed her hand and lead her away, back to the sofa. Piper walked over to them. "I think we'll take off now."  
  
David glanced up to look at them. West and Kyd had their own luggage at the door. "What about your flight in the morning?"  
  
"I'm dropping them off at the airport before meeting you and mom at work tomorrow morning."  
  
"We have a five o'clock flight," West added.  
  
David stood up and hugged his kids. They turned around and hugged a red faced Gillian. She smiled meekly as she said goodbye to them. They watched as Piper, West and Kyd exited the apartment and closed the door behind them.  
  
David sat back down, pulling Gillian to the warmth of his arms. Her head rested on his chest, under his chin. "Well, it's just you and me again. It's always you and me."  
  
Gillian swiped at her eyes and dappled at her tears. "Tomorrow we start filming episode three."  
  
"Which episode is that?", David asked.  
  
"The one where we end up in bed together."  
  
David smirked. "You ever wonder what kind of sex Mulder and Scully have?"  
  
Gillian chuckled against him. "David! Don't make me laugh. Your trying to get me to laugh so I won't cry."  
  
"No, really. Like, is Mulder a missionary style type of man? Does Mulder and Scully have kinky sex?"  
  
Gillian scoffed. "Of course they do. They are not boring in life or in the bedroom. Scully is a sex-goddess," she grinned. "She uses those handcuffs to her advantage. She makes him beg for it."  
  
David laughed. "Mulder, is a Sex God too. If Scully is a Sex Goddess, than he is a Sex God."  
  
"Oh yeah?", she laughed. "How?"  
  
"With his eidelic memory and porn obsession, he is a walking, talking Kama Sutra."  
  
Gillian giggled. She knew he was trying to get her mind off things and she was grateful.  
  
"Remember those After-Dark fan-drawings I showed you?," he asked.  
  
"You've showed me a lot of things," she said. "Like those fan-made videos where they spliced together images from our other movies and they have Mulder and Scully cranking it out all over the place. It was hot."  
  
"And all those fan fic's we used to read to each other," he sighed. "I think some of their imaginations are even greater than ours. How flexible do some of them think we are?," he chuckled.  
  
They laughed as they held each other.  
  
Gillian grew quiet. "I want a happy ending for Mulder and Scully. They deserve it. We deserve a happy ending."  
  
David sat up straighter. "What will you do when its over?  
  
She stared off as she thought about it. "I really don't know. Be a mom, I guess. Work less."  
  
"You, slow down?", he said, surprised. "A woman who was filming three different shows at once and would hop from one show, get on a plane, film the other, hop on another plane and go to the next? You?"  
  
Gillian nodded. "I was younger then. And I don't think I want to keep missing out on the boys lives."  
  
David stared at the black tv screen. Gillian turned to him. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm going on tour. My second album is coming out and my third book."  
  
"So busy as ever."  
  
"Well, I don't know about acting," he said. "I don't really know if I have any projects ahead with that. I'd have to ask my agent. But, it's good to have something to look forward too."  
  
"Well, as much as I would like to know what Mulder and Scully would do in the bedroom," she said, standing up and turning to face him. "I'd rather know what you'll do to me in the bedroom."  
  
David winked at her. "You read my mind."  
  
David followed Gillian into his bedroom and then locked the door behind him. He turned around to find her stripping her t-shirt off over her head, exposing her creamy white skin and plump breasts that he craved. She was petite and a little too thin for his tastes, but he knew she ate, she just burned through the calories quickly. She was perfect, unblemished, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. He could feel himself hardening to the point of pain as he tossed his clothes off and walked towards her, his erection leading the way.  
  
Gillian watched as his muscles flexed and his penis bobbed. She could see the precum on the tip of his cock and her mouth watered. David picked her up and laid her down on the bed and spread her legs open. He could hear her sighing as he used his tongue to slip inside of her. He began to lap at her juices but was surprised when Gillian pulled him up to her lips. He kissed her, tasting the apple juice on her tongue. She licked his full lips. "You taste of me," she said.  
  
"If I could taste you all day long I would," he said, gripping her breasts. "I'm addicted to you."  
  
"Likewise. I'm addicted to you too."  
  
He swirled his tongue around her taut nipple and licked his way down to her appex. Bypassing her clitoris, he curled his tongue and then slipped it inside of her. She was dripping like a waterfall and he drunk in her juices. She came suddenly, shaking and crying out as her muscles tensed. David waited until her eyes refocused and then he helped her turn over on her stomach. He placed a pillow beneath her, lifting her ass up to him. He pressed his hands on her firm rump and he positioned himself to enter her moist pussy. He pushed in balls deep as she moaned. He gripped her waist and began to thrust into her tunnel. Gillian glanced over her shoulder. "Hard. Make it hard. I wanna feel every inch of you later."  
  
"You know I love nothing more than to do that."  
  
"I know," she said. "I love it too."  
  
"We still have months together," he said, sliding out and thrusting back in. "What was it you said? We needed to fuck for the fans. They can tell when our intimacy is off."  
  
Gillian braced herself as David slid in even deeper.  
  
"You had a point and I plan," he said, removing the pillow and laying her down flat on her stomach in the prone-bone position as he moved over her and reentered her soaking pussy. "To take full advantage of it," he gasped.  
  
"Mmmmm," she moaned.  
  
"You feel too good," he said, as he slid against her ass as he drove his cock in deeper, pushing against her womb. "I better slow down or this won't last long."  
  
Gillian could feel him pull back out. David laid down on his back and Gillian climbed on top of him. She could feel his cock pressing at her entrance. "God, I love to fuck you. You've spoiled me. I can't enjoy sex with any other man because of you. Damn you," she said, sliding down on his cock as they both groaned.  
  
David flipped her over much to her surprise. "David! Goddamn you!!!," she said, beating at his chest. "You are always on top, why?"  
  
He smirked. "I like to see you beneath me. I love to see your breasts when I looked down and I love to see your legs wide open for me. I love to see your reaction to how I do you. I love to be in control and to fuck you until you can't take it any more."  
  
Gillian moaned. She could feel herself gushing. "Then fuck me then."  
  
"What the lady wants, the lady gets."  
  
David bent her legs up and pressed them against her ribcage, giving him full access to her ass and pussy. Gillian placed her feet on his chest, holding her legs in place. David pressed his massive cock inside of her. She was tighter in this position and he had to hold himself back from cumming. "Damn," he sighed, as he began to pull out and drive back in.  
  
He stroked in and out as she waited for his thrusts. She was helpless in this position, unable to touch him or do anything but accept him as he fucked her with his huge cock. She was tingling all over. She could feel herself getting close.  
  
David pulled out of her and lowered her legs to the bed. "You know, Missionary Style has a bad reputation but I actually like it."  
  
"I know you do," she smiled.  
  
"It's intimate," David said, as he pressed into her. "So would Mulder fuck Scully this way?," he said, pulling out and ramming back in. "If he loves Scully half as much as I love you, then yes he would."  
  
Gillian gasped. "I think you're right."  
  
Gillian began to match him thrust for thrust as he sped up inside of her. He reached down and slid his fingers into her, flicking her clit as she creamed. She screamed out, "OH GOD, DAVID!!!!", as her head flew back and her eyes rolled back. She was breathing hard as her body spasm.  
  
David was relentless as he stroked non-stop inside her. She was always amazed at his stamina at his age. David could feel his balls tightening.  
  
"I'm gonna cum," he said, shooting off deep inside of her. He pulled out and then collapsed on the side of her. Gillian pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks. "I'll never regret us," she said, looking into his eyes. "I'll never regret the son we made together."  
  
David pulled her on top of him, her legs resting between his. "I don't either."  
  
He kissed her lips and stared into her eyes. "We've been together on and off for twenty five years, Gilly. And no matter what, I will love you until the air is taken from my lungs. And I know you love me too. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I will always know that in my bones."  
  
"You mean everything to me," she said in return.  
  
She rested her head against his chest, her heartbeat matching his as she closed her eyes, sleeping on top of him.  
  
With his free hand, David reached out and grabbed his cellphone. He clicked on the gallery and scrolled through the photos of his son. He smiled at one in particular. It was the three of them seated on the sofa with Gillian and himself seated together and Oscar in the center. It was the way it should be. David closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. His cellphone falling to the floor.  
  
In the morning, they both knew they would be back to filming and back to living apart. After the end of the season, they would go there separate ways, except for the reunions between David and Oscar. And also, the occasional indiscretion between them. But, it was a matter of course, they both knew. To the world, they would proclaim they were "just friends", as they always did. And they knew it was just a matter of time before Oscar's true parentage would in fact come out. But for now, their secret was safe as they slept together in the arms of their lover, daring the real world to interrupt. 

The End


End file.
